Fire Emblem X7: Tale of the Tactician
by RasenKamehamehaX100
Summary: After being found on the plains with no memories of his past Mark wound up finding himself teaming alongside Lyn of the Lorca in a journey that would change both of their lives. Most Recent Chapter: At long last, the Legion has reached the border of Sacae and Lycia. When it seemed they could rest, a surprise attack by bandits force Mark to fight without aid from Lyn or the others.
1. Mysterious Tactician

Disclaimer: The following is a fanmade story. Fire Emblem and it's characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. Everything in this story aside from the OC's belong to their rightful owners. Please support the official release.

* * *

"Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you; they're supposed to help you discover who you are."

-Bernice Johnson Reagon

Chapter 1: A Mysterious tactician

A boy was running down a rugged hallway lit by torches on the wall. The boy had black hair with dark brown eyes with the outer edges being colored with a golden light; these eyes were anything but ordinary. He was wearing a red and black cloak as it covered his body as he continued running down the hallway. Following him were two children a boy and a girl, the boy was short with short light green hair, the girl with long hair shaded with the same color. Their eyes were ruby red and just like the tallest of the three, their eyes were different. They were all running before the boy came across a small iron grate covering a hole.

"Come on! This way! Here, you can get through this hole. Go now!" The boy ordered with genuine concern for the children. The little boy with green hair noticed the size of the hole and looked back at the other boy.

"But…Kewayne, that hole is too small. You can't escape through there." The little boy stated and the older individual named Kewayne nodded.

"I understand that! But the fact of the matter is, my life isn't important here! You two must escape! Forget about me and run! Run as far as you can!" Kewayne ordered as he removed the grate opening the hole for the two children. The green haired girl shook her head and looked at Kewayne.

"No….You saved our lives. We can't just abandon you!" The girl insisted and Kewayne hissed angrily looking at them crossing his arms.

"Don't worry about me! I'll find another way! Just leave now and leave the island! You must leave now! I swear to you, I will catch up with you guys eventually! On or off the island as soon as you get to the boats don't wait for me, just leave without me! I'll find my own way." The boy and the girl looked at each other and nodded. The boy crouched down and began crawling down the hole to escape. The girl crouched to the hole and turned back to Kewayne and looked at him with a worried look.

"Please be careful." The girl pleaded. Kewayne nodded as she exited the area through the hole. Kewayne lifted the grate over the hole and held up two fingers and shot fire around the edges melding the grate to the hole making it impossible to follow the kids. Just as he finished, a mage appeared in a red and purple cloak with his arms crossed as he gave a chuckle.

"Kewayne, Kewayne….You're such a fool….The moment you chose those children over us you sealed your fate. Such a shame….A smart boy with potential in not only magic but as a tactician….Yet you through it all away for two dragons that are of no use to anyone but our master." Kewayne clenched his fists and turned to the mage growling with the anger in his eyes.

"They do have meaning! They will not let his plan succeed….He is not my master any longer! I'm done with this cult and I'm going to leave no matter the cost!" Kewayne began making hand signs as footsteps began ringing through the corridor. A tan skinned man with blue eyes and brown hair walked in front of the mage putting his arm out. He held his face and slowly removed his hand revealing a burn mark as he looked on at Kewayne.

"No….Let me handle this bastard…I'm the one he burned….How disappointing Kewayne….You made your father upset." The man with a burn marks stated. "When I'm done….I will absorb your magic and add your power to my own son…."

"You're no father of mine! I no longer want anything to do with you! I'll fight you father and I'll kill you…." He withdrew his dagger and threw it up before catching it. "FOR GUNTHER!" He charged at his father and tried slamming his dagger into his father, but he turned into orbs of dark magic and he appeared behind Kewayne shooting an orb of dark magic at him sending Kewayne into the wall. His father laughed as Kewayne dropped his dagger and he walked over to Kewayne. "How foolish are you? You're supposed to be a genius, yet you thought a dagger could harm me! You're not as smart as I thought." Kewayne stood up angrily and began making hand signs. He threw a massive fireball at his father who made a bunch of hand signs launching a blast of dark as it collided with Kewayne's. Kewayne's father overpowered him and Kewayne dived to the side as the dark magic blasted into the wall and Kewayne looked at his father angrily.

"Come on Kewayne! I know you're better than that! Oh, that's right whenever my dark magic hits its mark amnia is drained from my target. I hit you with an orb didn't I? So I guess you've been drained of magic." His father laughed as Kewayne looked down angrily. He was contemplating a plan to somehow defeat his father.

"Damn….Amnia magic is weak to dark magic so I'm already at a disadvantage. Not to mention that his dark magic is strange and can drain the magic aura from its targets….Not temporarily….But permanently….Damn….Physically I stand no chance….But mentally I am the stronger of us….But what can I use to my advantage. Aha! I've got it!" He stood to his feet and his father raised an eyebrow at his son's words.

"So you have a plan huh? Okay son, do your worst! Not even your brother could defeat me….And he is better than you will ever be." Kewayne growled angrily and made a hand sign.

"Stop comparing me to my brother!" Kewayne shot a massive ball of fire at his father who easily side stepped the attack and laughed.

"Is that all you can do?" Kewayne's father laughed looking at his son who smirked and dived to the side. "Remember what kind of mine was next to our cavern since its underground?" Kewayne said with a smirk. Suddenly oil shot out of the crack in the wall Kewayne's blast left and Kewayne shot fire at the oil as it covered his body. The fire blew up sending Kewayne into the wall as his head slammed into the wall causing massive brain damage. His eyes began to get heavy and he growled. "N-No….I can't…Sleep now….Must…Stand…." Out of no where a massive wave of dark magic appeared at Kewayne's feet and slammed him into the ground as the darkness began covering Kewayne's body. His father walked over and smirked before holding out his hand over his head.

"Yes….I do…." He shot a blast of magic at Kewayne's head. The dark magic fed on his magic aura making his father stronger as he felt life leave his body.

"Gunther….Skyla….Ninian…Nils….I'm sorry…." His eyes slowly closed as his body gave in to the darkness knowing it was pointless to resist it

A lone girl was sitting on a hill overshadowing her ger. She was just sitting there, waiting. She could not tell what this feeling was, but a strange omen appeared to her a week before and since she had been keeping a look out. This omen was a sign of a major change, she was not sure what this change was or why it was happening, but she was waiting for her destiny to meet her. She took her necklace in her hand and gripped it firmly as she looked down sadly.

"I miss you so much..." The girl stated as she firmly gripped her necklace. She heard the massive screech of a bird behind her. She turned to see a bird flying overhead. It was engulfed in fire and cawed loudly and seemed to get louder as it got closer to her, not just louder because of the lessened distance, but it seemed to be screaming out as if trying to get her attention. The girl noticed the bird's pleas and stood to her feet.

"I think it wants me to follow it..." She muttered. The bird then nodded much to her surprise. The bird moved its head in a gesture to show it wanted her to follow it. She complied and watched the bird fly overhead in the sky. Suddenly, the bird then shot up in a 90 degree angle leaving the girl standing there motionless. She then looked down to find a boy left for dead.

"Oh my lord!" She exclaimed as she ran to the boy's body. She saw the boy's chest moving which told her he was still alive. She instantly turned him around to see the wound on the back of his head as blood slowly flowed out of his head.

"Oh no! This is bad; I got to get him to my girl before he bleeds to death!" She exclaimed before taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder as she dragged his near lifeless body to her ger.

The boy woke up, and he was confused. He couldn't remember anything, he was stuck trying to remember everything he could, but nothing came to him. He sat on the bed confused and alone questioning who he was and where he was. These thoughts haunted him as he tried to remember everything he could.

"Ugh….What the hell is going on….Where the hell am I?" He looked down and felt a warm liquid on the back of his head. He reached back to touch it when he felt a thin cloth over it. He pushed the cloth slightly causing the wound to sting. He winced in pain as he stopped and looked down. He thought for a moment and sighed looking at his hand seeing that some blood had seemed through and got onto his fingers.

"Is this….Blood? Is it my blood? Was I ambushed?" He put his hand on his head looking down to see a bag at the other end of the bed. He opened it and saw it had a few things inside. He first pulled out a book and read the cover in curiousity.

"Book of Forbidden magic? What a weird name for a book must be a tutorial for magic. I'll check that out later." He continued digging until he saw a small instrument carved out of gold in a lunar like shape. There were strings on the inside and the boy thought to himself.

"This….This is a harp….It looks so UGH!" He began clutching his head and shut his eyes as pain rushed to his head. The image of a tan-skinned woman appeared. She had brown hair and light blue eyes he saw a vision of her playing the very same harp with a little boy watching happily. The vision ended and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the harp before clutching it tightly.

"I remember….This….This harp belonged to my mother…" He looked up and sighed in confusion. "What the hell happened? I'm so confused….I must have amnesia or something." He put the harp back and saw a book with instructions on how to play it. He reached for it when he heard the opening of the ger swing open. In the opening was a woman no older than 17 she was about 5 foot 7 and had hypnotizing green eyes with light green hair. She also wore a strange dress that instead of the standard pleats you would find on a dress there were two banner like cloths hanging from the front of her and the back as well. Kewayne looked on in surprise to see the woman at the doorway. He shrank back slightly unaware of if she was trustworthy or not. He then felt something stabbing his leg slightly and he reached back to discover the handle of his dagger in his hand. He gripped it firmly ready to attack if this girl had foul intentions.

"So you're finally awake," the woman said, giving a smile to the boy. She handed the boy a bowl of water. He took it and examined it for a moment. He realized that doing this would make him seem discourteous so he then began to drink the water quickly after he felt it was safe to do so. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"What is your name?" He asked looking at his savior. He was still slightly uneasy, but his grip on the dagger hidden behind his leg as become less firm and loosened as he began to feel more trusting of this mysterious woman.

"My name is Lyn of the Lorca tribe," the woman replied. After a moment of hesitation, the boy released his dagger as his feeling of fear left him slightly. The woman was unarmed and her generosity seemed genuine so he decided to trust her.

"Please tell me, why did you save me? I mean, I understand acts of courtesy, but why did you choose to save me?" The boy asked looking at the girl. He felt as though she was sincere, but he wanted to press for details and see just how much she knew about him and why she saved him.

"Well, I was just being generous, but more than anything, I felt that I should. I believed that I would have to be heartless to let you die there. Besides, a strange bird led me to you." Lyn stated looking up with a slightly odd look as she began realizing how odd the story might sound.

"Wait, what?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow. This 'strange bird' caught his interest. He looked at Lyn as she tried to think of a way to explain it. Lyn looked up and began contemplating how to explain what she saw. She realized just how ridiculous it sounded to claim to see a bird covered in flames, but her Sacaen pride told her not to lie it was the way of all Sacaens and was instilled into them at a young age. Sacaens were too proud to lie not matter how illogical or ridiculous they sounded.

"Well, you probably won't believe me, but this strange bird appeared in the sky and led me to you. It was engulfed in flames, but not in a ball of fire, it was as if its feathers were fire. In all honesty, I know that sounds to ridiculous, but I swear that I am telling you the truth." Lyn told the boy who sat there a bit confused. The words 'as if its feathers were fire' sounded familiar to this young boy. He could not remember why it sounded so familiar. Mark looked up and sighed before closing his eyes and resting his index finger on his forehead while the rest of his fist was clenched. He stood silent for a minute or two before he took his hand away from his head.

"That whole entire concept just sounds pretty….What's the word I'm looking for….Dubious even to the point of sounding fatuous." The boy stated. The girl blinked twice slightly confused. This boy had been using some words that she had not heard before.

"Um….What exactly does fatuous mean?" She asked and the boy looked at her with a slightly surprised look but then sighed before lying back down.

"Just skip it, it's not important. Anyways, I would tell you my name, but I do not remember my name." He sighed as he placed both his arms behind his head to relax himself slightly. The young Lorca tilted her head slightly.

"You forgot your….Oh right! The brain damage, I nearly forgot about that. I assume the wound to your head has something to do with it." She looked at him curiously and he groaned for a moment thinking slightly. He sat up again and sighed before looking at Lyn again.

"Ah, that concept sounds a lot more coherent. Judging by first impression, you're an intelligent woman, but considering you don't know what fatuous means chances are I am smarter no offense." He stated before yawning slightly as his eyes began to droop lazily. Lyn grimaced at his words slightly agitated but decided to ignore it. She looked at him and sighed slightly.

"Well….What on Earth do I call you? Do you have any names you liked?" Lyn asked and the boy groaned slightly before looking at her again.

"How should I know? I have amnesia I can't remember my name much less any other names. Logically, it's a miracle I can still remember what words mean." He sighed again slightly annoyed about two things. His annoyance with being unable to remember his past annoyed him greatly, and Lyn's bombardment of questions did not help him. He found this all to be a nuisance and a blessing at the same time. Despite the consistent questioning, he liked the company Lyn gave. She thought for a moment and snapped her fingers as she thought of something.

"What about Mark? That's the only name idea I really have for you. Off the top of my head anyway." The boy looked at Lyn and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, I don't really care to be honest." He was about to lie down on the bed again, but a loud bang was heard outside. Lyn quickly grabbed her sword and then looked to the door holding her blade firmly. "Mark, wait right here. I'll be right back." Lyn rushed out and left the room. Mark looked up and sighed before withdrawing his dagger bored slightly.

"Oh man….This looks like trouble." He sighed and took a firm grip of his dagger before thinking for a moment realizing a feeling he had. "Ugh….What the hell….Why do I feel so….Empty…." He sat for a moment trying to remember what happened and why this feeling came through him. He could not remember what happened, but it bothered him. Lyn came rushing in with her sword firmly in her hand.

"Lyn, what's going on?" Mark asked as his grip on the dagger became firm once again. Lyn looked at Mark and the concerned, yet angry expression was clear on her face.

"Those bandits just won't stay away! Mark, stay here I'll deal with them." Lyn stated before she turned to the door. Mark placed his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"No, I'm not going to let you fight those bastards alone. Let me help you Lyn," Mark insisted. Lyn saw the dagger firmly gripped in his other hand. She moved her hand in a way to counter on the chance that he might attack her, but she nodded. "Okay, don't get yourself killed." Lyn ordered. Mark nodded and they both rushed outside as Mark looked to see three bandits roaming the area. They weren't far from Lyn's ger and it was clear they would be paying a visit soon. Mark looked to the tree right next to Lyn's ger and smiled before climbing up the tree slightly. He looked at Lyn and made a gesture.

"We're outnumbered Lyn. Hide; do not reveal your location until I tell you to." He climbed on top of a branch looking down as the bandits were still talking. Lyn nodded and hid herself in nearby bushes. After about ten minutes of waiting the bandits walked over and they raised their axes to destroy the ger. Mark slammed his dagger into the branch and it damaged the base of the tree enough for it to break. Coincidentally, the branch was placed just above the bandit's head. The branch slammed into the bandit's head as Mark rode on top of the branch. The bandit's blood splattered everywhere as he fell dead. Mark jumped off the branch with his dagger in hand and tried stabbing one of the others, but he used his axe to block the dagger and kept it from hitting it's mark. For a moment the bandit and Mark's eyes met and the moment seemed to freeze everything around them. This stare was interrupted by a punch to Mark's face by the third bandit sending Mark right into a tree.

"Are you okay Batta?" The grunt bandit asked as Batta patted his axe and smirked.

"I'm fine," he waltzed over to Mark and lifted his head with a smirk. He then wagged his finger at Mark mockingly as if Mark was a dog.

"You're a foolish little boy aren't you? Don't you know who I am? I'm Batta the beast! I will not be intimidated by a rotten brat like you!" Batta slammed his knee into Mark's stomach causing him to cough up blood. He proceeded to take Mark's arm and slammed it into the tree repeatedly and blood began to pour out of Mark's arm. Out of nowhere, Batta felt as though he was being watched. He turned to see Lyn behind his henchman and turned. "Look out!" It was too late Lyn slashed her sword and it went right through the bandit. The head of the bandit slowly slid off his neck and the body fell lifeless to the ground. Lyn rushed to Batta and Mark's rescue, but Batta the beast used his axe to once again protect him. He threw Mark to the side and pushed Lyn back with his axe

"This is what happens when you play hero boy. You should have stayed on the sidelines. Now...what the..." Batta froze. Marks wound was closing, it was healing at an accelerated speed and Batta could not believe what was happening. He stood for a moment and cackled.

"How amusing, a little girl who thinks she can stand up to the beast! You're my next victim girl! But I'm going to be sure to put you to good use before I kill you!" Lyn rushed forward and tried stabbing Batta, however the bandit dodged as her sword pierced the tree. She tried to pull the sword out of the tree, but she saw Batta's axe coming at her and had no choice but to abandon her weapon. She could do nothing but dodge at this point and Batta continued challenging her slash after slash. He eventually got angry with his consistent misses and kicked her in the stomach sending her back into the ground. He lifted his axe and laughed.

"Say good night!" He was about to lower his axe but he stumbled to his right knee and lowered his axe to his side as his other hand reached behind his right leg. He found that Mark had snuck behind him and slammed his dagger into the back of his shin. He turned and lifted up Mark as he stood again. He slammed his knee into his stomach and threw Mark away as he dropped his dagger. He began crawling to it again and once his hand was on his dagger, Batta's foot covered Kewayne's hand.

"Oh did you need this?" Batta proceeded to slam his foot down on Kewayne's hand possibly breaking it as he wailed in pain. Kewayne wailed as his hand sat there battered and broken. Batta chuckled and looked down at Kewayne as he lay helplessly on the ground.

"I'll kill you in a moment. When I'm finished claiming my pr-" His blood splattered onto Mark's body and he looked down to see that a sword has pierced his stomach. The sword retracted back as the bandit's body fell forward. Mark rolled to the side as the bandit fell. Lyn held out her hand and helped Mark to his feet.

"Thank you Lyn." Mark stated with a smile looking at Lyn before he began stumbling back to the ger holding his neck still unable to believe that he had actually survived the encounter. They went back to Lyn's ger and Mark immediately grabbed the medical supplies out of Lyn's satchel and applied them to Lyn's wounds. After nursing to Lyn's wounds he took care of his own wounds and tightened the bandages on his head to make sure they didn't fall off. Lyn smiled at Mark as he continued tending to his wounds. Mark finished up and looked up at Lyn.

"Thank you Lyn. If you hadn't interfered when you did, I would be dead." Mark sighed as he finished wrapping up his arm and tightened the bandage to his bloodied arm.

"Thanks to you as well Mark. If you hadn't stabbed him in the leg when you did….Who knows what would have happened to me." Mark nodded before standing to his feet and looking outside seeing that the sun was setting. He sighed and turned to Lyn.

"The sun is setting, looks like I won't be going anywhere for the time being." Mark walked back to the bed and sat down looking down for a minute. His thoughts were interrupted when Lyn began to speak.

"You know Mark, that was actually pretty smart, using a branch to kill one of them. There aren't many people I know who would be able to think of such a tactic." Lyn stated which made Mark smile a bit before he lay back down on the bed.

"Thank you, Lyn. That is kind of you, but it's something that comes to me naturally. Battle and warfare isn't all about strength and skill. Without the right mind guiding these attributes, they're not much better than an inexperienced fighter." Mark sighed before withdrawing his dagger as Batta's blood was still staining the blood. He wiped Batta's blood on the cloak he was wearing when he regained consciousness. He decided the cloak was a needless accessory and no longer had use for it.

"So, you're going to leave tomorrow? You're going to leave the plains?" Lyn asked and Mark sighed before wiping the last bit of sweat off his forehead. He looked at Lyn and nodded.

"Yes, I need to remember who I am. What happened to me and why I can't remember anything. It is essential to my life, remembering the past, gives power to the present. If I have no past to remember, then I don't even know where my path led or will I will wind up. Lyn, I promise I will repay you for what you have done for me, but for now my debt must remain unpaid. I sincerely apologize." Mark sighed and looked at his bandaged arm as his blood was leaking through the bandages. Lyn smiled and looked at Mark.

"Actually Mark, I know a why you could possibly repay me," Lyn stated. Mark froze for a moment and raised an eyebrow and looked at Lyn.

"And that would be?" Mark asked curiously and Lyn gave a smile before wiping her sword clean of the blood.

"I want to travel with you Mark. I need to move a long; I can't stay in this ger forever." Mark was slightly shocked by Lyn's words. Mark looked down and sighed before crossing his arms.

"I am not sure if that would be wise Lyn. I mean, there is a chance that I will encounter more bandits like the ones we encountered today. But much more ruthless and powerful. Not to mention that you're still quite young. Sure, we're about the same age, but still. I need to remember everything I can, and another thing, wouldn't you need your parents consent?" Mark asked. Lyn froze for a moment and looked down sadly. She clutched the necklace around her neck tightly as tears found their way out of her eyes. She looked up sadly, and Mark realized the same joy and determination that were in her eyes had died out. It was replaced with feelings of pain and sorrow.

"My parents...My tribe...They're gone...The bandits...The cowards had been poisoning our water for weeks. They attacked in the middle of the night they slaughtered almost everyone only one dozen of us were left due to the customs of our village no one listened to me. The rest of the Lorca are scattered across the continent….I've been alone for so long….Mark please….Let me come with you…." Mark looked down ashamed that he had brought up such a painful subject. He hugged Lyn and patted her back hoping he could comfort her.

"Oh my god...Lyn….I'm so sorry, if I had known-" She interrupted him as she tightly hugged back trying to fight her tears away.

"No, it's not your fault….You didn't know…." Lyn stated sadly. Mark continued patting her back in his best efforts to comfort her.

"It will be okay Lyn. Losing your parents must be a painful thing to experience. I wish I could sympathize…I am sorry Lyn. No one should have to endure that kind of pain especially not someone as young as you." She nodded and released her grip on Mark. Mark let her go as she wiped her tears and sighed.

"No...no more...I will shed no more tears..." Lyn closed her eyes fighting the tears back once again. The tears had stopped flowing and Lyn kept her eyes closed. For what seemed like hours, it was silent between Mark and Lyn aside from a few sniffles that came from Lyn. After about 20 minutes of silence, her eyes opened again and she looked at Mark.

"Thank you Mark…..I feel better….I'm sorry you had to see me like that." Mark shook his head and looked at Lyn.

"No worry, you have a right to have such feelings of sorrow. However, I have decided you can travel with me Lyn. You and I shall be a team from here on out." Mark stated. Lyn smiled weakly, happy that Mark was allowing her to come with him, but still sad about her parents.

"Thank you Mark….I will be your peerless warrior and you will be my master strategist!" Lyn stated with raised spirits, but still feeling the effects of her sorrow.. Mark smiled and nodded patting Lyn's back.

"Get some rest Lyn, it was a rough day. We shall set off at daybreak tomorrow. I don't want you sleeping in on me." Lyn nodded and was about to exited the room to her own room. Mark did not know, but he was on the bed that Lyn's parents once slept on. Mark began to lay down again as he began thinking.

"Who am I? What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?" These questions swirled in Mark's mind and haunted him. Mark fell asleep hoping to soon find answers to his questions.


	2. The Princess of Caelin

"No endeavor can be faced by one lone person. It is then when friendships must be forged"  
-Anonymus

Mark's eyes fluttered open at daybreak. He sat up rubbing his head feeling a bit tired and exhausted from the battle with the bandits the night before. He began looking around trying to recollect where he was when he remembered the day before. He slowly got off the bed and wandered into to the room where Lyn had chosen to rest the night before. The rest he had received had helped him recollect a few memories, but not much of a help. He remembered a tan skinned man just before he blacked out. It was the last thing he remembered before waking up in Lyn's ger. All that was left in his memory were a few vague names that left a small amount of answers. Skyla, Tara, Gunther, Darren, Axel, and Serena were the names he had remembered, however he did not remember their significance. He walked into Lyn's room and began shaking her so she would wake up.

"Hey, Lyn wake up. It's daybreak, we must be heading out now." Lyn remained unresponsive; she was in a completely different world dreaming of many things that clearly made her happy considering the grin on her face. Mark continued shaking her trying desperately to wake her up.

"Oi! Lyn wake up! We got to go now! I said we're leaving at daybreak!" Mark immediately sighed and placed his hand over his face in annoyance. "She's unconscious idiot, she can't hear you." He continued shaking her and after about a minute or so of shaking Lyn, her eyes fluttered open and she began muttering.

"No mom, just five more minutes…." Mark sighed and looked at her. She was awake, but she was clearly half asleep. He then attempted to scream to wake her up.

"LYN! WAKE UP!" Lyn jumped up instantly and clenched her fist punching Mark in the face as he tumbled to the floor holding his face. Lyn trained herself to do something like that on the chance that a bandit broke into her home. She instantly realized she had punched Mark and jumped off her bed to check on him.

"Oh my god! Mark, are you okay!?" Lyn asked as she helped Mark stand up. He held his face groaning in pain before glaring at Lyn.

"Ow! Why would you do that!?" Mark scolded still wincing in pain slightly as the punch further damaged his head.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I thought you were a bandit or something!" Lyn stated before Mark walked to the small curtain blocking Lyn's room and he turned to Lyn still wincing and groaning.

"Remind me never to wake you up again!" Mark demanded before exiting the room. He immediately grabbed his bag and looked at Lyn as she exited her room and grabbed her satchel.

"I'm really sorry Mark, I really didn't mean it." Mark sighed and nodded finally releasing the grip he had on his face before grabbing the vulneraries Lyn gave him the night before and stuffing them into his bag.

"All is forgiven, are you ready to head out now?" Lyn nodded in response and Mark walked out of the ger with his bag as Lyn followed. Lyn handed Mark a small map of Sacae and she smiled.

"This is a map of the country we're in now. This should help us with our travels." Mark shook his head and sighed before looking at Lyn again.

"Wrong Lyn, odds are, our journey together will lead us out of Sacae and into other countries. We must get a world map and if at all possible, maps of all the other countries as well. Where is the nearest town? We will head there and gather supplies. Then we shall rest there for the night." Lyn nodded and pointed to the north.

"In that case we should head that way. About ten miles north of here is Bulgar. It's the second biggest city in Sacae. If we're going to have any luck finding the things we need, Bulgar is our best bet." Lyn stated. Mark simply put away the Sacaen map and turned heading North as Lyn followed. They proceeded North having friendly conversations about each other, but for Lyn it was a bit dull since there was so little Mark remembered. After a few hours of walking, the two companions wound up in Bulgar as it had been about noon when they arrived. Lyn smiled at the sights, she had been in such a small rural area for so long, she was excited to see the city. She was about to rush off in joy when

Mark grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Lyn, I take it you have been to this city before?" Mark asked and Lyn nodded before giving a smile.

"That's good, we must stick close to each other for my interest. It wouldn't be very beneficial if I were to get lost." Lyn nodded and they both continued walking until they came across and armory, the two companions were greeted by a young merchant who smiled.

"Ah! Some customers! Hello there, what may I do for you?" The merchant asked Mark looked at Lyn's sword and held out his hand to the young Sacaen.

"Lyn, may I have hold your sword for a moment?" Mark asked his companion. She nodded and handed him her sword. Mark examined the blade for a moment and shook his head slightly annoyed. He placed the sword on the counter and looked at the merchant. "Do you think you can forge this sword a bit and modify it back into peak condition?" Lyn looked at Mark with slight distain and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mark! That's my sword, why would you forge my sword without my permission?" Lyn asked Mark before he looked at her and smirked a bit.

"Come now Lyn, that sword has aged quite a bit not to mention the blade has become a bit dull. Not to mention that despite being a one-handed blade, it seems to carry a bit more weight than I would like. Surely having the blade being sharpened and made lightly isn't too much of an inconvenience." Mark replied. Lyn looked and sighed before giving a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Mark it isn't a big deal I suppose. At least consult me before making a decision with my things again." Mark nodded as the merchant looked at the blade and began examining it closely. The merchant smiled and nodded at the tactician and young swordswoman.

"Yes, this sword isn't in bad shape. I'd say it'll take our blacksmith about a day to finish it. Is that acceptable? Oh and it will also cost about 2000 gold." Lyn was a bit surprised at the price and looked at Mark.

"2000 gold? Mark, isn't that a bit expensive?" Lyn asked the young tactician. He sighed and dug in his pocket out of his pocket he withdrew about 4000 gold. He looked at his hand slightly shocked about how much he had. "Well what do you know? I guess I have enough after all." Mark smiled and placed his money on the counter. The merchant looked at the gold and his jaw dropped slightly. He was surprised such a young boy had so much money with him. The merchant took the 2000 gold and smiled.

"So kind of you to pay in advance…." The merchant added giving a smile. Mark nodded and turned as Lyn followed. For the next few hours Lyn and Mark had been searching around town looking for a vendor with no luck. The sunset was upon the town as the commotion had slowed down. Mark sighed looking at the stars as they grew visible in the sky.

"Damn….Not a damn vendor….Maybe they're all closed today. Come on Lyn….Let's find a place to stay for the night. We can figure this all out tomorrow. Lyn smiled a bit and nodded as they began to approach a nearby inn. Mark and Lyn had just entered as Mark gave a smile before looking at Lyn.

"Okay…Wait right here, I'll be right back. I'll pay for the night." Lyn nodded as Mark approached the counter. He was greeted by a man who smiled.

"Ah! Another patron! How may I help you my boy?" Mark gave a slight wave and put his hand in his pocket.

"Yes good sir, I would like to purchase a night's stay for two people." The man smiled and looked at him.

"How many beds would that be?" The man asked. Mark placed his gold on the counter and looked at his wounded arm once again.

"Two beds is fi-" Mark's attention was taken away by a small portrait on the wall. He glared at it for a moment and saw a face that seemed eerily familiar. It was a wanted poster of a swordsman who wore clothes much like Kewayne's. "Excuse me sir, I would like to know what is up with that portrait there." Kewayne asked. The man turned and sighed taking the portrait down.

"Sorry lad, but that is far out of the way. The city of Bulgar and a group of bandits came to an agreement. The bandits captain was captured and in return for his safety, they want the head of the bands most ruthless swordsman. He ran shortly after the decision, but he was captured one week ago and has been starved. He has been tied to a post just outside the city and the bandits are supposed to execute him tomorrow. This bandit is feared because he is deadly and has killed many, he is not as much a bandit as much as a sell sword who will use his blade for however has the right price. He appeared one year ago and slaughtered an entire group of bandits for a farmer who's daughter had been kidnapped by the bandits. His name is Axel." Mark froze for a moment and clenched his fists. He realized that the face on the poster was not just anyone. It was someone he had met before. He knew if he was to learn his past, this sell sword named Axel was his best chance. He nodded and was about to say something when he heard Lyn yelling at a man from across the inn.

"I've lost my patience with you! Mark! Come on, let's get out of here already!" Mark nodded and rushed over to Lyn. The man had not given up yet he looked at Lyn with a goofy grin. He was wearing green armor and had brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"You're so lovely even when you're cruel!" The knight chuckled a bit. Lyn looked at him and growled slightly rolling her eyes. She saw Mark coming she rushed to him and sighed.

"Mark, let's get to the room now! I'm getting annoyed by this buffoon!" Lyn exclaimed. The knight stopped and looked at Lyn and Mark before sighing a bit.

"Ah, I see you and this boy are in a relationship." The knight stated. Mark felt himself blush madly at the comment. Lyn growled a bit with a small blush crossing her face before turning to the knight with annoyance clear in her voice.

"We are not together! We're friends and nothing more now please leave me alone!" Lyn stated before Mark began moving upstairs to their room. Mark and Lyn sighed as they entered the room there was a bed on one side of the room and a bed on the other side. Lyn looked over and walked over to the bed on the right side of the room while Mark took the one on the left. Lyn looked over at Mark and sighed.

"Sorry about having a bit of a scene downstairs. I hope I didn't do anything wrong." Mark shook his head and gave a slight smile.

"It's fine, Lyn. It was the idiot knight who did something wrong. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. Anyways, we'd better get to sleep, we have to find a vendor tomorrow." Lyn nodded and closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep. Mark looked at the ceiling for a moment and sighed a bit before closing his eyes to begin his slumber.

The next morning, Mark woke up and yawned to discover that Lyn had already left. He cracked his neck a bit before stumbling off his bed and beginning his walk towards the door. He opened it and began walking a bit. He proceeded down to the lobby to see that Lyn was there with a clearly agitated look on her face. The knight was at it again. Her sword was at her waist again showing that she had picked it up.

"For the last time! Me and him are just friends!" Lyn insisted the agitation in her voice clearly evident. The knight looked at her and gave a slightly disappointed face.

"Then why do you toy with my heart?" He asked with a pout on his face. Lyn was about to reach for her sword when Mark rushed in and placed his hand over Lyn's so she could not withdraw her sword.

"Easy there, you don't want us getting in trouble. We're here to gather material, nothing more." Mark stated as Lyn turned to look at him. She sighed and nodded before removing her hand from the blade.

"You're right. Thanks Mark, this buffoon almost drove me over the edge." Lyn gave a slight smile at Mark, but it was clear that she was still quite a bit agitated. The two left the inn, but the green knight wasn't finished. He was about to open his mouth to say something as another knight ran next to him. This knight had orange hair, red armor, and red eyes as he glared at the green knight who was merely seconds from saying something.

"Sain! Hold your tongue! Stop losing mind of our objective!" The red knight screamed before the green knight Sain turned to him and gave a slight smile noticing his friend.

"Ah! My dear friend Kent! Where have you been, and why are you being so severe?" The green knight asked with a goofy grin on his face. The red knight named Kent rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Why do you think I'm being severe? We have a mission here Sain, being an oaf and flirting with woman isn't helping us find Lady Lyndis any sooner!" Kent hissed at his friend who gave another frown looking at his friend.

"Come now Kent! We have no time limit. We have plenty of time to find her! Why not relax and have some fun? I'm sure if you stopped being so uptight I could help you get a woman!" Sain stated with a slightly obnoxious chuckle giving a smile to Kent who began to feel his anger flare up slightly.

"I don't need a lady you twit! We have to focus on our mission, this isn't fun and games! Bandits are all over Sacae, she's not safe, with her parents dead she is all alone! We must find and put her under our protection before something befalls her!" Kent exclaimed with urgency in his voice. Sain looked at Kent and shook his head before giving a smile.

"Lyndis is of the Lorca tribe! I'm sure she has been trained in some form of combat! I'm sure she can defend herself." Sain stated. Kent couldn't argue with that logic. He sighed and looked at the door before walking towards it.

"Come on Sain, enough lolly-gagging. We must proceed with our mission, let us be off." Sain nodded and followed Kent as he exited the inn hopping onto the horses in the stable next to the inn.

After a few hours of searching it was nearly noon. Mark and Lyn were out of Bulgar with all of their supplies. Lyn and Mark remained silent for their walk. After walking about twenty miles from the city, Lyn noticed something in the distance. She looked at it and patted Mark's shoulder.

"Hey Mark, do you see that?" She asked. Mark squinted a bit to see, he noticed a small black blob not too far off. He nodded and looked at Lyn.

"Yeah, I see it, should we investigate?" Mark asked his companion. She nodded and they slowly walked toward the blob Lyn holding her sword tightly in hand. Mark followed and they were eventually close enough to make out what the blob was. It was a boy about Mark's age tied to a post. His body was very skinny due to the food deprivation the boy had endured. The boy heard the footsteps and looked up seeing Lyn and Mark. He froze for a minute before his eyes grew wide.

"K-Kewayne!? Is that you!?" The man tied to the post called out causing Mark to completely freeze. Lyn looked at Mark when she noticed he had stopped.

"Mark? Is something wrong?" Lyn asked her companion as he stood frozen in place. The name Kewayne rang through Mark's ears like a metronome. He began walking over to the man tied to the post and as he came close, the face became the familiar until he remembered. He was the man he learned about in the inn the night before. Axel was there before him tied to the post with an exhausted grin on his face.

"Kewayne Skye, my old rival. How long has it been? One? Two years?" Axel asked as Mark stood silently looking at Axel in a bit of shock, but joy began to seep in.

"Kewayne….Is that my name? I know your name because of rumors I heard. Your face and your name seem familiar, but I am not sure who you are..." Mark stated glaring at Axel who suddenly frowned looking at the tactician before him.

"How can you not remember, who I am, I was always your greatest rival..." Axel began before Lyn looked at Axel and then back at Mark.

"Mark is suffering from memory loss, he doesn't remember anything, not even his real name. Sorry about this Axel." Lyn stated and Axel looked at Lyn and Mark before smiling noticing the symbol on Mark's shirt.

"See that logo on his shirt's shoulder are? That is the symbol to our tribe it's on the back of my shirt. Look, if you help me down from here, I will tell you anything you need to know about your past." Mark slowly walked to the back of the post seeing that Axel did indeed have the symbol on the back of his shirt. Lyn looked at Axel and shook her head.

"How can we be so sure we can trust you?" Lyn stated looking at Axel who sighed and looked at Lyn.

"The people of the Talikahn always repay their debts. And if you save my life here, then I will be in your debt." Axel stated before Mark stood next to Lyn once again before sighing.

"You're a sell sword Axel, your word isn't exactly comforting." Mark sighed before Axel's face grew disgruntled.

"How can you do this to the last of your own kind? We're the last of an ancient clan." Mark stopped and looked down for a moment before walking over and gripping the rope untying the ropes a bit Lyn rushed over and placed her hand over Mark's hands.

"Mark, are you sure this is a good idea? How can we be so sure he's telling the truth?" Lyn asked and Mark looked down before sighing.

"I'm not sure to be honest Lyn. Axel maybe the only chance to learn my past." Kewayne continued untying Axel before Axel's eyes widened.

"Shit! They're coming! You've got to get out of here or they'll kill you too!" Axel screamed before Lyn turned to see four bandits walking in the distance. Mark and Lyn were covered a bit so the bandits did not see them. They immediately rushed to nearby bushes and the bandits had reached Axel. The leader sighed before placing his axe under Axel's chin lifting his head a bit.

"Sorry Axel, this is no way to repay you for all the jobs you've done for us, but we need Captain Alieo back. This is the only way." The bandit sighed a bit before looking at the men who immediately froze.

"Look! The ropes around his wrists! They're loose!" The leader looked at them and clutched his axe tightly.

"Well then, Axel has some friends helping him. Men! Search for these rats and take them captive." The leader of the bandits ordered. The henchman all groaned in annoyance.

"But, we wanted to see Axel get executed!" One of the henchman exclaimed and the leader sighed angrily before turning.

"Fine! I'll kill him when you catch his friends. Now search!" The bandits all nodded and rushed out as the leader glared at Axel. Mark looked at Lyn and gulped a bit.

"Shit, we have to kill them one by one! Come on follow me!" Mark whispered before rushing through the trees. Lyn followed and Mark looked up a tree.

"Here Lyn, climb up here and then when I hold yawn, jump down from the tree and strike!" Lyn nodded and climbed up the tree. The three grunts found Mark who had his hands raised. The bandit grunts laughed looking at him.

"Found him, alright boys. Let's get to work!" One bandit lifted his axe before Mark yawned Lyn immediately jumped down from the trees and swung her sword down as it connected with the skull of her target. She immediately turned quickly slashing her sword across the bandit's chest killing him instantly. Lyn turned to finish the third one who ran off.

"Damn, our cover is blown, quick back to Axel before they kill him!" Lyn nodded and they immediately rushed back to see the bandits had left Mark rushed to Axel and began untying him again.

"Kewayne! Get out of here! They're going to be back with reinforcements! Don't bother with me! Get moving!" Axel barked and Mark shook his head.

"Not on my watch!" Mark screamed before untying Axel's right arm. "Lyn! Help me untie him so we can hurry out of here!" Lyn nodded as they began untying Axel. Out of of nowhere, four hands appeared untying the third area. Lyn looked up and here eyes widened.

"It's you-" Lyn screamed realizing the two knights from earlier had appeared. The one with orange hair shook his head.

"Now is not the time for that! Let's help him down from here." The knight ordered. Mark and Lyn nodded and after a minute Axel was free. He rubbed his wrists and rotated them grunting a bit.

"I was tied up their for too long. I wish I could help you guys in fighting, but those damn bandits stole my swords. I'm pretty useless to you right now." The bandits appeared again. About ten bandits surrounded the group and Mark tossed Axel his dagger.

"Take it, I'm not a fighter here, you four should battle these bandits, I can direct traffic...I'm not good for much else." Lyn and Axel nodded as the two knights turned to Mark.

"My name is Kent, my friend here is Sain." The red knight stated. Mark nodded before looking around and planning.

"Lyn! Axel! Kent! Sain! Attack head on immediately!" The four rushed sending their weapons forward all of them meeting a bandit. Mark saw another bandit rushing at Axel from the left. "Axel! Take Lyn's hand!" Axel knew where Mark was going immediately. Lyn took Axels hand as he swung Lyn around as she sent her feet into the stomach of an incoming bandit. She held her sword forward and it slashed into a bandit's chest. Mark looked at Kent and Sain noticing Sain about to combat an axe with his lance.

"Kent pass your weapon!" Kent tossed his sword to Sain who caught it. Sain slammed his sword into one bandit and then slammed the back of his sword into the skull of another. Kent immediately grabbed his lance and slammed it into the bandit's heart. One bandit caught Mark and held and axe to his throat as the other two surrounded the bandit.

"Stand back or your friend dies!" The bandit screamed. Lyn and the others immediately froze. Mark smirked and slammed his heel into the mans 'weak point' and kicked him down to the ground. The other two lifted their axes and aimed for Mark's head and he ducked causing the bandit's axes to collide with their partners necks sending their heads flying.

"Oh that's ugly." Mark stated wiping the blood of his shoulder. His eyes suddenly widened as he wailed loudly in pain falling forward. An axe had been planted into his back and the leader was holding onto it. Blood was flowing from Mark's back like a river. Kent and Sain rushed to aid the fallen tactician and the bandit leader moved the axe making Mark wail again.

"Stay there if you wish for the boy to live!" Kent and Sain growled and the bandit smirked looking on as Mark's four allies stood still. Suddenly the handle of the axe slammed into the jaw of the bandit. He clenched his jaw and Axel seeing the opportunity ran forward jumping onto Kewayne's back and launching off his back slamming his dagger straight into the face of the bandit. He pulled his hand back and the bandit fell down as Axel spit on the bandit's body.

"Good riddance." Axel scoffed as Kent and Sain carefully removed the axe from Mark's back. Mark had lost consciousness due to loss of blood and Lyn walked over to Axel with anger on her face. She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Axel asked Lyn who was clearly upset about something.

"You idiot! Why did you kick off Mark's back! His back was bleeding enough! Why would you risk his health for a jump!?" Lyn hissed angrily before Axel growled a bit.

"Don't question my damn methods! And Kewayne wasn't at risk, he's not a normal person you know. I've seen him live through worse than this!" Axel shot back as the two glared at each other. Before Kent stepped between them.

"Okay that's enough, let's get Mark nursed to health we can resolve this issue later." Lyn and Axel shot a death glare at each other before nodding. Axel immediately held Mark while Lyn grabbed some vulneraries and began using them to nurse Mark.

Mark woke up in a small corridor that was poorly lit. He stumbled to his feet and touched his back to find his wound was gone. He suddenly heard a voice calling out to him. He began walking through the corridor looking around carefully holding his head as he listened to the voice.

"Key…" Mark could not make out the rest of what the mysterious individual was staying. He continued walking as the voice faded as a new voice could be heard in the distance. Mark listened more closely as the figure this new voice was coming from was visible from a close distance. The boy was wearing clothes similar to that of Lyndis, but rather than the banner that was on her waist, it was replaced with pants of the same color. He had two swords tied to his back as the handles were forged to look like orange wings. The figure turned as he was wearing a green facemask and a glove on his right hand similar to the one Mark wore. The figure had brown eyes and green hair a similar shade to that of Lyn. He seemed to smile under the facemask looking at Mark.

"It's been a while…Fa…" His voice and body vanished into the shadows of his dream as Mark ran after where he had faded away, suddenly, an orange light flickered in the distance. Mark stopped when he saw the flicker. Moments later a bird covered in fire was rushing straight at Mark before slamming it's entire body into Mark causing Mark to wake up with a loud gasp. He looked around to see a fire was made. Lyn, Kent, Sain and Axel were sitting around the fire. For a moment Lyn was stunned silent, but her face brightened when seeing Mark wake up.

"Mark! You're okay! I was so-" Axel slammed his hand down interrupting Lyn with a cold glare at the girl.

"His name, is Kewayne. Learn it, live it, love it." Axel growled as Lyn was about to reply, but Sain intercepted him.

"Keep quiet you! You heard it, you're talking to Lady Lyndis! Be more respectful." Sain stated defending Lyn, Kent was surprised, but wasn't at the same time. He thought it might just be some ploy to get Lyn. But Kent merely sighed in annoyance knowing Sain did have his moments where he wasn't a buffoon. Mark blinked in confusion before looking at Lyn.

"Lady Lyndis? Lyn, can you explain what's going on?" Kent looked at Mark and sighed a bit.

"Your friend Lyndis isn't a fullblood Sacaen. She is the daughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin's long lost daughter Lady Madelyn. Nineteen years ago, she ran from Caelin with a man named Hassar, who was the leader of the Lorca tribe. A few months ago, a message from Lady Madelyn arrived in Caelin, it was the first time anyone had heard from her since she vanished. She stated in said letter that she was happily married and had a daughter of seventeen years…Her daughter's name was Lyndis. The name of her departed mother." Mark was stunned by his words before looking over to Lyn.

"Is this true Lyn?" Mark asked and Lyn nodded slowly before looking at Kent and Sain.

"It was our mission to find you and bring you back to Lord Hausen. Originally, it was supposed to include your father and Lady Madelyn…But it wasn't until three days ago that we heard of what happened…I apologize for the endeavor Lady Lyndis. I wish we had gotten here sooner and helped." Kent stated looking at Lyn who remained silent. It looked as though she was about to cry before she looked up with fire in her eyes.

"I'll go. My grandfather is the only family I have left! I have nothing to lose if I go to Caelin! But I have everything to gain! Mark! Will you lend us your strength and knowledge? With your help, I'm sure we can do this. Mark, we-" Axel cut in interrupting Lyn as he placed his hand in front of Mark.

"No way girl! Kewayne and I have some unfinished business with-" Mark grabbed Axel's hand and shook his head moving it a side.

"I'll do it Lyn. I still owe you for saving my life. My mind is yours to control." Mark stated with a smile. Lyn smiled back as Axel sighed crossing his arms.

"Then I'll tag along too. I need you to help kill those bastards….And I can't have you dying now can I? I'm joining in the fray." Axel stated with a sadistic smirk and Lyn nodded.

"We may have our differences Axel, but you're strong, and I appreciate your help." Axel nodded and sighed as Mark looked around before crossing his arms.

"It's be best if we get some shut eye now…Tomorrow our journey begins…." The others nodded as they laid down. Mark laid down and thought to himself remembering the boy from earlier. That boy seemed strange and there was something about him that Mark couldn't get over, though he wasn't sure what just yet.

(To be continued)

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up, but I've been very busy recently. I just got left back so I'm repeating Freshman year unfortunately. My mom has forced me to work my ass off to assure that doesn't happen again, so I gotta stop slacking off. I've spent most of my free time doing online roleplay anyways, so me and my friends who help me write this story have been a bit busy, but we have big things in store for this story and we will update as soon as we can.


	3. The Curse of Possession

A/N: Axel calls Mark, Kewayne for a reason. Just makes it a bit more interesting to me seeing as how Axel calls Mark by his true name whereas Lyn and the others call him Mark. There is also a bit of the Tactician in action here, but there will be no more after this chapter. At least not that I currently plan to feature. I hope it's not too upsetting for you guys.

The whole gamut of good and evil is in every human being, certain notes, from stronger original quality or most frequent use, appearing to form the whole character; but they are only the tones most often heard. The whole scale is in every soul, and the notes most seldom heard will on rare occasions make themselves audible.  
-Fanny Kemble

Chapter 3: Curse of Possession  
Mark and his four companions were walking through the plains of Sacae and it was fairly quiet in Mark's general area. Mark was dressed in new attire, a long sleeved brown shirt and standard red bottoms over his legs, but why have such a long sleeved shirt in a hot area? Mark had his reasons. Lyn and Kent were having some kind of conversation as Axel was with them groaning in discomfort and anger here and there. Even stating a smartass remark once in a while. Mark and Sain were behind the three, about six yards in between them. Mark let his pupils move along the confines of his eyes scanning the area thoroughly for bandits or any sign of trouble. His inspection eventually lurked to Sain's face who had been looking oddly at Mark as if he himself was thinking. Mark sighed gently looking to the knight.

"Sain, could you please stop glaring at me like that?" Mark asked letting the lids of his eyes fall and clamp together closing them. Sain inspected Mark further before his attention turned back to Lyn. Eventually, his gaze returned to Mark.

"Mark. I've been meaning to ask you. Are you and Lady Lyndis...You know...Involved?" Sain asked the tactician whom until this conversation had been silent. His eyes slid open slowly before looking to Sain. His face was plastered in surprise before he let out a slight laugh.

"Me? And Lyn? Ha! We only met three days ago Sain. First off, things like that wouldn't move that fast. Secondly, Lyn is a bit of a tomboy not exactly attractive to me. And thirdly, I have no time concerning myself with a relationship. So to sum it up, no. Lyn and I are not 'involved'. We're merely friends and acquaintances. I can assure you it is just that. Nothing more." Mark answered the knight who listened and nodded his mind in the clouds. Almost as if he hadn't listened to anything aside to his conclusion.

"So...You wouldn't mind if I flirted a little?" Sain asked the man who merely lifted his hand to his forehead. His index finger landing on his temple and his thumb to the right of his eye. The tactician shook his head with a sigh escaping his throat.

"If you wouldn't mind her smashing your face in...Then no I wouldn't mind." Mark replied before allowing his arm to fall lazily to his side once more. The boy went deep into his thoughts at that moment. He had been inspecting Sain's reaction. He merely gave a childish grin in response to the tactician.

"Haha! She won't hurt me! She'll just laugh worse case scenario!" Sain laughed out heartily. Mark merely looked to Sain almost as if the male was insane.

"Whatever floats your boat loverboy. She's done more to me for less..." Mark muttered holding his nose recalling Lyn punching him directly in the face when he attempted to wake her up. Given it was an accident, but it still happened. Mark noticed Axel call out angrily before crossing his arms. He blinked slightly as Lyn was looking down clenching her fist. Kent sighed gently as Mark looked to the knight next to him.

"Want to see why it suddenly got so glum?" The tan skinned male asked the knight in green who merely nodded. They did not run however, they merely picked up their pace to catch up. Mark looked to Lyn and Kent a bit worried about what was going on.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Mark asked with a curious expression. Lyn merely looked to Mark before Kent looked to Sain.

"Sain...I think Lord Lundgren hired those bandits to attack Lyndis on the plains." Kent stated with a low deep voice. A sense of urgency flowed through his words before Sain's eyes widened. Sain growled gently before closing his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised? I should have known it was his doing." Sain let out with a slightly angered expression. "Greedy bastard..." Sain let out gently before Mark blinked completely oblivious to who, or what was going on.

"Lundgren? Who might that be?" Mark asked tilting his head to the side. He was curious to know what exactly the two knights were on about.

"Lord Lundgren is Lyndis' granduncle. The younger brother of Lord Hausen, Lyndis' grandfather." Sain replied still a bit angry before Kent opted to add a bit more.

"He is a vile...Selfish man. He will do anything for the sake of power. He wants the throne of Caelin and to become the Marquess. He was next in line to take the position until we learned of Lyn's existence. So his plan is as simple as this...He wants to kill Lyndis...And everyone alongside her...He chooses kinslayer and power over family..." Kent explained before the word kinslayer hit Mark's ears. He held his head as a throbbing pain shot through his skull. Before he let out a low groan of pain that was half a scream before he collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Mark stood silently with a sword tight in his hand before seeing a man on the ground. Wearing clothing similar to Axel's own. He panted slowly gripping the sword tightly as Mark was wearing a mask. The male was covered in gashes, slash marks through his clothing revealing the cuts, scratches and stab marks lacing his body. Mark himself was covered in similar wounds in different places. But for whatever reason, he was still standing, breathing heavily. The man wore a mask, Mark wasn't in control of his actions. Almost as if he was watching his own past inside of it.  
His body turned to see a two people standing on top of the pit the two males were inside. The pit was full of dead bodies as Mark panted heavily. There was one male, his eyes were purely white and his beard stood out in it's own right. The other male had tan skin. With blonde hair and blue eyes gazing upon the males below. The male wearing a purple turban looked to the two below him before nodding to Mark.

"Good...Now...KILL HIM!" The male exclaimed looking down to Mark who thought to himself. As a custom of his clan's honor. His hand lifted to his skull removing the mask he was wearing. It revealed his facial features. The man below him let his eyes widen before Mark gulped sadly. He lifted his blade and forced it downward piercing the male's heart. Blood splattered from the male's mouth and onto Mark's face. The male let his hand flutter to his mask revealing his face giving a bloody smile to Mark. Mark's eyes widened, the male was clearly familiar to him. He crept downward before lifting the male closer.

"G...GUNTHER...What...What...What have I done..." Mark stated slowly before his hand fluttered to Mark who looked on horror. Gunther placed his fist to Mark's face gently not punching, but a light touch.

"You did it...You finally beat me...Kewayne..." The male stated with a gentle smile before his eyes closed and he fell limp in Mark's arms.

"GUNTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEER!" Mark called out before his eyes shot open. Water had been splattered onto his face before his body shot upwards looking around. It was just a dream. Axel, Lyn, Sain and Kent were all examining Mark closely as the male was breathing heavily. Their position had been changed. They were hidden behind bushes as laughing could be heard. Kent's hand immediately clapped over Mark's mouth taking him by surprise.

"Shhhhh quiet..." Kent ordered softly. Mark blinked a bit in confusion before realizing that someone was on the other side of the bushes. "Two bandits...Right back there...We need a plan." Kent stated before looking through the bushes seeing the bandits again. Mark sighed slightly letting his mind ponder possible ways to best the two bandits.

"Hm...Lyn...Maybe you can lure the bandits over here." Mark muttered slightly with a emotionless expression. Lyn blinked a bit before tilting her head curiously as she thought for a moment.

"What do you mean? How would I lure them over here?" Lyn asked with a curious expression. Mark kept his eyes glued to Lyn, His expression returned to its usual calm and collected demeanor despite having a nightmare where his emotions had fluttered to the surface.

"Well...Let's see...You could try a straight out attack and lure them to a position. Sain can be hidden readying his lance. Run by him in his hiding place then when the bandit gets close, he'll reveal himself and end the bandit." Mark stated slowly and calmly clearing having thought this through.

"Meanwhile, Kent will take out the other one whilst he is in shock." Mark said slowly as Kent began to speak.

"On our way here, I saw a crack in the wall. With enough force, we could easily smash through." Kent stated slowly to Mark who brushed his chin with the palm of his hand.

"Good find. Axel has quite the strength in his own right. I'll leave it to Axel to sneak around the back and smash in. I'll sneak in there and take out any further guards...I may not be a fighter, but I am good at the silent kill." Mark muttered slowly closing his eyes before he began making an approach to a tree.

"I trust you all to be okay." Mark nodded before he took off in a dash through the bushes before jumping onto a tree catching one of the lower branches grasping them firmly in his hands. He swung slightly, but with that he pulled himself onto the branch and slowly made his way from tree to tree slowly until he reached the top of the shrine. He watched his plan begin as Lyn expertly followed through on her orders and began running back. Mark sighed before finding an opening to the shrine through the roof. With this, he placed his hands at the ledge grabbing it as he lowered his body, now hanging from the roof. Mark released his grip landing gently, but a clack still echoed through the halls.

"What was that?" A rugged voice called out catching Mark's attention. Time was of the essence, Mark quickly hid in a small opening that was fairly standing out in the hallway as he remained silent awaiting the guards. The came around the corner and Mark's heart began beating faster as uneasiness filled his body. The guards continued walking, the footsteps on the floor below as Mark remained silent. Suddenly, the footsteps came to a stop. The guards sighed taciturnly shaking their heads.

"Baka. I told you. It was probably just a rat or something. Now hurry up. Before Glass gets pissed. Back on post." One guard ruggedly stated to his partner before they began walking back to their post. Mark watched and smirked realizing his opportunity.

"Now's my chance!" Mark let out in a loud, yet quiet whisper. He dashed forward to the guards whose backs were turned leaving an open opportunity for Mark. One behind the guards one hand gripped his dagger slamming it into the temple of one of the guards killing him instantly. Afterwards, he made a quick turn to get behind the remaining guard wrapping his arms around his head one arm above the guards head. One under his head before aggressively tugging in opposite directions, snapping the guards neck. He was fast preventing any sound from being made aside from the thud of the dead bodies against the ground.

"Well then...That went better than expect-ED!" The last piece of his words came out in a yelp of pain a mouth suddenly clamping over his mouth as a sword now stuck out from his stomach. His eyes widened as he felt himself fall back. A hand caught him by the collar of his shirt, a sharp pain etching through his stomach. It was hard to breathe. His vision was blurry as Mark couldn't make out the face staring right at him.

"Is...Is this the end...Is this...What death feels like..." Mark stated slowly as the blood loss from the stab wound alone was great, bringing Mark to near death. His eyes slowly began to close as final words slipped from his throat and out of his lips. "Father Sky...Teach me how to die..." With that, Mark's eyes closed, blood oozing from his lips as he lost consciousness.

"Stupid runt...I'm sure that foolish girl will love to see her little friend dead..." The bandit grabbed the boy and tossed the corpse over his shoulder as five bandits looked on.

"GLASS! The girl and her friends are on their way to this corridor! They'll be here in mere seconds!" Glass crossed his arms and sighed slightly turning to the bandits dropping Mark's corpse behind him.

"Well then. Give them a warm welcome." Glass ordered with a slightly sadistic tone in his voice as the five soldiers nodded. The sounds of horse hooves and footsteps could be heard down the hall the sound of voices echoed through the hall before Lyn appeared with the two knights by her side looking forward to Glass and his bandits.

"You're the ones who defiled this shrine? Who is your leader!?" Lyn asked with disgust coating her words. Glass merely laughed and stepped forward the other bandits grabbing the corpse of Mark hiding it, but ready to show it on Glass' orders.

"That would be me girly. What business do you have here killing my men?" Glass asked the girl roughly. Kent and Sain were surprised at what was going on. Glass didn't seem to be on par with other bandits in intelligence. He actually seemed like he knew what he was doing. Not the typical fool of a bandit.

"My name is Lyn. Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You defiled this Sacean tribe. We killed your men for their sins and the wrongs they committed to this sacred shrine and those who once lived her. But I am willing to still let you leave in peace. I do not wish for any more bloodshed." Lyn answered calmly trying her best to hold back the disgust and anger toward the man who had dared to attack a sacred shrine and attempted to steal the sacred Mani Katti sword. Glass merely began chuckling slowly as he looked to the ground below. The chuckling slowly grew louder before turning into a crazy laugh.

"I don't know what I find funny. The fact that you really think you intimidate me, or the fact that you really expect me to leave! It's cute actually! You see. Killing my men results in death lassy. Not to mention you're outnumbered. I don't care for your little offers. Fact of the matter is, you killed my men. And I'm not going to let that go. Especially since you're from the Lorca, that makes you even less intimidating. Such a weak tribe falling to those weaklings Taliver. How pathetically sad. The Lorca tribe is full of weaklings. Always has been!" Glass laughed more sadistically. Lyn growled trying to hold in her anger as her fist balled into a clenched position as she felt herself close to losing her self control.

"Messing with the great bandit Glass results in death...Heh..." Glass lifted his right hand, his middle finger rested against his thumb before gliding them across each other letting out a snapping noise. The bandits behind Glass nodded grabbing Mark's body throwing it to Glass who turned his arm and hand catching the male by the collar and lifting his body up slightly presenting it to Lyn. Her eyes widened in shock seeing Mark's body hanging, mangled...The stab wound in his stomach. The crimson liquid covering his clothes and oozing from his mouth.

"Just ask your friend here...Hahahaha!" Glass let out a crooked, maniacal laugh as Lyn felt it in her heart, her fist clenched tightly as she looked down, a tear moving from her eye. Seeing her friend and feeling powerless to save him left her angry at herself...Maybe Glass was right. Maybe the Lorca was weak, but Lyn quickly threw away that thought immediately angry at herself for even believing him for a moment. He looked up to Glass, her eyes full of anger, pain and sadness, a tear still moving from her eye.

"First...You dephiled this shrine...Then insult my tribe...I could forgive all of that...But you made one mistake...You killed my friend...I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Lyn called out angrily quickly dashing for Glass as her hand gripped her blade tighter her speed was great, almost as if her anger and despair had increased her speed.

"Lady Lyndis!" Sain and Kent called out as they rushed forward with her attempting to catch her. Lyn was pushed beyond her point. Normally calm, she would have been able to keep composure. But the added weight of the numerous things Glass had done she was filled with a rage. Two bandits moved quickly in front of Glass and slammed their blades forward. Lyn quickly grasped the handle of her blade tightly, her green eyes full of rage. Her body shifted down into a duck as she twisted her body in a circle. She slammed her foot into the bandits ankle forcing him forward and into the blade the second bandit slammed down. The first bandits arm being cut off entirely. In the midst of the spin, Lyn ripped her blade through the second bandit's waist cutting his upper body off the legs before using this momentum. The other bandits tried to move, but Lyn was too fast. Her blade moved in a horizontal angle attempting to use her blade to end Glass. But Glass had already withdrawn his blade and held it vertically quickly holding it firmly as the collision of the swords echoed throughout the hallway.

"Sky! You're fast!" Glass called out in shock before the other bandits came from behind him and attempted to stab Lyn. Kent and Sain came just in time to intercept the blades and send the bandits away from Lyn as they leapt off their horses slamming their blade downward attempting to kill the bandit. Glass and Lyn both leapt back and away from each other before Glass smirked.

"YOU'RE DEAD GIRLY!" Glass rushed forward attempting a stab motion as Lyn held her blade horizontally keeping the blade off of her. She hissed angrily looking at him.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Mark...You'll pay for this!" She quickly altered her blade as Glass' blade continued and almost hit Lyn. She readjusted the angle of her blade and lifted it upward forcing it away from her before Lyn shifted her body forward. She slammed her knee into Glass' stomach before slamming her foot into his jaw. Glass was sent back and landed on the ground before Lyn slammed her blade downward. Glass intercepted the blade at the last second growling at the girl.

"You're better than I thought...BUT STILL PATHETIC!" Glass kicked her in the stomach using his advantage of being trapped below her before forcing Lyn into the air as she would fall behind him. Glass used his lower body to spring up into a standing position holding the blade at her neck.

"NOW DIE!" Another blade slammed into Glass' and away from Lyn's neck. He turned only to see a foot slam into his face nose first. Glass shot back about four feet holding his nose before he stood up slowly his eyes widening at the sight. Mark's corpse was standing, his eyes no longer white. They were colored a dark shade of black. An aura surrounding his body, the same shade of black. His wound gone, but blood still etched his clothes. It still hung from his lip showing he had not wiped it away yet.

"What the hell..." Mark merely began laughing, his voice slightly distorted before running at Glass slamming the sword he was holding forward, Glass blocked it before leaping back.

"What on Earth...This kid is strong...Not as a fight...But his physical strength!" Mark called out psychotically rushing forward before Glass shot the blade threw Mark's waist quickly gripping Kewayne's back as he forced the blade deeper.

"And stay dead!" Glass called out. Mark fell limp. Glass panted slightly before Mark's head shot up and laughed her slammed his blade through Glass' back and through his own chest. Glass' eyes widened before Mark ripped the blade out of himself forcing Glass to fall back. Mark turned and laughed grabbing the blade impaled into his stomach. He slowly pulled it out of his stomach as he began approaching Lyn with a smirk.

"Mark...What..." Mark lifted his blade. And laughed looking down to Lyn.

"HE'S MINE NOW!" Suddenly, Mark stopped. His blade dropped to his side as his eyes returned to normal, the black aura vanishing as he fell back. He was caught by Axel who sighed slightly closing his eyes.

"Looks like I made it just in time..." Axel stated slowly resting Mark. "I was afraid they would learn the Talikahn curse...And that they used it on Kewayne..." Axel mumbled sadly looking to the unconscious body of Mark.

"What are you talking about?" Lyn asked before Axel shook his head grasping Mark's body and sighing.

"It's nothing." Axel stated wearily as he began to walk. Lyn rested her hand on Axel's shoulder a look on her face. One of anger and curiosity.

"Mark is my friend! What happened? Is he-"

"SHUT UP! Kewayne might be your friend, but you have no right to know of our tribe! So just shut up and stay out of our business!" Axel shot back angrily before Lyn glared at Axel holding her anger down though it was coming to a boil.

"Axel...What happened, please tell me...Is everything going to be okay?" Lyn asked almost pleadingly, with anger filling her words, but coated with more worry for Mark than anger toward Axel. Axel would let out a sigh of reluctance before resting Mark against a wall.

"He should be fine...It's just a curse from our tribe...A curse of possession...An evil sorcerer of our tribe must have placed this curse on him...That must mean that..." Axel stopped in his words closing his eyes for a brief moment. Lyn looked on in more curiosity as Kent and Sain had decided to leave it as it is and free those who were being held prisoner.

"Axel...Please...Tell me more about the tribe...I want to help Mark." Lyn stated slowly as Axel shook his head looking to Lyn.

"Kewayne cares about you Lyn. He doesn't remember anything about our tribe...For your own safety Lyn and his wellbeing...It is best that we keep what you know to a bare minimum...The curse is weakening...He'll be fine...I promise." Axel stated slowly before taking in a short inhale as Lyn nodded crouching down looking to the unconscious face of her friend. She saw his chest moving meaning he was alive and breathing. Knowing her friend was okay merely let a smile curl from her lips, a sad one, but a relieved one all the same. Her thumb brushed the blood from his lower lip as she smiled standing back up turning to the corpse of the bandit. But there was one problem. He was gone.

"What on Earth...Where did he go?!" Lyn called out as she heard horse holves echoing through the corridor. "Axel...Take care of Mark!" Lyn ran to the source of the sound only to see Glass a top a horse covered slightly in orange cloth. It was Kent's horse. Lyn quickly leapt onto Sain's horse gripping her blade tightly as she ordered the horse to take off in pursuit. Glass directed the horse to the opening that Axel had left in the wall as Lyn continued her pursuit. Sain's horse being faster quickly closed in on Kent's horse as she growled looking to Glass who turned.

"Damn girl! You just won't quit!" He called out in anger as Lyn finally reached him. She would slam her blade horizontally as Glass would hold his blade to block Lyn's attack. Glass was moving almost wildly on the horse since one of his hands was covering the stab wound he had suffered. The other holding the blade against Lyn. He was using purely leg strength to hold onto the horse. Lyn continued swinging her blade attempting to knock Glass off of Kent's horse. Glass realizing he would inevitably reach death at this rate, he quickly caught Lyn off guard. He sent her blade in one direction and went for a stab, Lyn held her blade almost instinctively to block, but Glass' plan worked. The sword hit it's mark. Glass' blade impacted the rib of the opposing horse causing a yelp of pain from the horse. He quickly withdrew the blade as the horse fell to the ground with Lyn crashing to the ground falling unconscious due to a blow on her head. Glass continued away from the area panting as he left Lyn unconscious smirking as he escaped.

* * *

Lyn's eyes slowly fluttered open as she panted slowly. She felt something wrapped around her head, some bandages which currently covered her forehead and hugged around her head. She turned to the left to see Sain's horse laying there with bandages wrapping around it's waist and stab wound. Lyn was relieved to see that the creature was alive and well. She turned to her right to see another bed with the body of her friend Mark inhabiting it, still breathing slowly, but breathing. Lyn was relieved to see no one was killed, at least not to her knowledge. A knock came before the creep of a door opening filled the room. Lyn let her eyes look to see Kent and an elderly man walk in. Behind them was a girl, she had pink hair wrapped in ponytails she was dressed in white robes and held a staff, her hypnotizing yet somewhat mischievous purple eyes looked on. She looked to be about Lyn's age as she made her way to Lyn holding her staff at her head as the ball on the top of the long stick began to glow.

"Two days until a full recovery." She said slowly before redirecting her staff to the horse allowing the same events to occur as she hummed slightly to herself.

"One week until full recovery." She stated before redirecting her staff one last time to Mark's unconscious body, this took a longer response she seemed to grow a bit frustrated at what was going on before shaking her head. "I don't know about this one. Some kind of magic is preventing recovery. Another is trying to fight it off. I'd guess about three days until recovery starts...From there, I don't know. He's in some kind of hibernation or something...No telling when he'll wake up...I can't waste time here any more. My escort is here." She said in a slightly annoyed voice before turning and slowly making her way out of the room. For a moment there was silence until Sain's voice echoed.

"SERRA! THE BEA- Sain called out.

"CAN IT BLOCKHEAD!" Was heard just before a loud crash was heard before what sounded like the tumbling of numerous objects echoed slightly before a bit of laughter could be heard. Lyn sighed looking to Mark concerned for her friends help. She was hoping he would wake up soon, but her thoughts were interrupted by the old man who bowed.

"Thank you...The young man told me you were the leader of the group who saved us...Thank you...I had a cleric who was in town tend to your wounds...I am sorry there is no more we could do." Lyn shook her head to the man in disagreement. A bright smile curled from her lips as she began to speak.

"No. It's fine. Thank you for helping us. And it was our pleasure to help. I couldn't let bandits defile such a sacred shrine...I only wish we came sooner...Are you and the others okay?" Lyn asked and the old man gave a reassuring smile to the girl in return.

"Thanks to you and your friends, I am unscathed. As is everyone else who was forced into being held captive by those ruffians...If it weren't for all of you...Sky knows what would have happened. You forever have our gratitude." The old man stated slowly before Kent shook his head.

"I think it's time we let Lady Lyndis rest. We can talk tomorrow. She needs her rest after that head injury." The old man nodded in response to Kents words as he turned and began making his way to the door.

"Rest well. I hope your friend will be okay." The old man and Kent both walked out closing the door, the sound door closing filled the room as her gaze once again drifted to Mark. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please be okay...I would never forgive myself if you were to die here..." Lyn turned to the right and closed her eyes slowly falling into a gentle sleep as Mark's dreams came alive in his head.

-To be Continued-

A/N: I'm terribly sorry it took so long everyone. Real life issues with school have been controlling my life a lot, and I never really intended for it to be posted so late. With my personal hobbies, real life issues, school and trying to keep my girlfriend happy I've been really busy. I hope you all understand and can wait for the next chapter which unfortunately may take a few months. But since I intend to spend a little less time doing my hobbies and more time on doing well in school and supplying my stories to all of you, maybe it won't take as long, but I cannot make any promises. Also, I know that including Serra this early might not be good with a few people, but I feel it could help build up for something. Nothing really monumental, but something I am aiming for, but things might change. I am sorry for the delay. I hope that the next chapter is up soon. And I hope you guys can be patient enough for the next chapter. I know, I sound like a broken record, but it is what it is. I am sorry and I hope you can all understand. I will try being more productive with chapters in the future.


	4. Bandits of the Mountain

Mark's eyes were closed as he floated in an unknown area, his body surrounded by endless miles of black. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter open as the tactician groaned a bit opening his eyes fully and looking around in curiousity. No sky, no ground, just endless miles of black. He felt his feet touch the hard ground, his sandals still on his feet. Still clothed to which he thanked himself. He was not sure what was happening. He winced when a sharp pain ripped through his cranium. The black began to recede as half of the area turned a light blue that seemed to be fighting off the black around him. After a few moments, the black faded, turning into a light blue, white puffs known as clouds wrapping around the area. Mark blinked unsure of what was going on.

"It seems the dark magic is weakening." A voice said quietly. Mark quickly turned to the source, it was the boy again. The one who bore a similar resemblance to Mark. He looked to the boy and blinked.

"Dark Magic? What are you talking about?" Mark asked wearily the male in front of him raising his eyebrow more or less in surprise.

"You don't know? I guess it should be expected. You have suffered from amnesia. Then again, you likely don't even know who I am." The male sighed slightly shaking his head in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Are you my subconscious or something? Do you know about my past?" Mark quickly questioned. The unknown individual merely folded his index finger, nuzzling his thumb in the small crack left by his curled finger.

"Hm...I guess you can say in a way, I am. More or less, I am a figment of your imagination. For now though. And I do know more about your past than you do. Though, I am not simply a figment of your imagination. I am actually your son from about twenty years from now." Mark blinked before laughing slightly not believing a word of it.

"Okay. Right, I know what my son is going to look like in twenty years!" Mark replied finding the entire thing highly illogical. Being his subconscious seemed more possible and more likely to him. The male sighed a bit and looked to Mark.

"Look, dad. I need to warn you. You have to leave Lyndis. Leave the group!" Mark's 'son' said slowly. Mark arched an eyebrow in skepticism and shook his head.

"Hah. Yeah. You're definitely my subconscious. You know about my past when I don't, I picture you in my head perfectly as 'my son' and to top it all off, I am scared of what will happen in this whole journey and you could be my fear trying to get me to just give up now." Mark retorted. The individual sighed and snapped his fingers, the image around them changed to show the individual along with a girl who looked like Lyn with black hair and brown eyes, she held an item familiar to Mark. It was a harp, the same one he found in his bag the day he met Lyn.

"That is my sister. Your daughter using the same harp your mother used to play your lullabies. In the middle of a battlefield. This is a war between two forces, the nations of Etruria and Bern. Both nations seeking the same thing. Look. To the right. That is Zephiel, future king of Bern, his goal...World Domination. As you can see, me and my sister are fighting alongside the band of Etrurian soldiers. Bern knew how powerful Etruria is. And they seeked one thing to help them stomp out Etruria once and for all." Mark looked to the boy a bit interested in this, though he thought it was false. Mark thought to at least hear out the boys words.

"And that would be?"

"You, father." The boy said Mark arched an eyebrow and laughed.

"Ha! Now I know I had an ego. Why would a kingdom like that seek my aid?" Mark said with a hearty laugh from his chest. The boy looked to Mark.

"Easy...Your strategic ability. After this journey with Lyn your name will become renown the world over. Knowing your abilities as a tactician, Bern seeks you out resulting in the death of both you...And my mother, your beloved wife." Mark crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. And who would your mother even be?" Mark retorted with a slight snort growing annoyed with these accusations.

"Mother is-" Before the answer came, Mark's eyelids opened slowly as he found himself on a bed, sunlight beating down on his face, bandages wrapping around his stomach where his latest wound was not healing while in his possession. He looked over to see a horse and then blinked a bit seeing Lyn sitting over him seeing if he was okay.

"L...Lyn?" Lyn's eyes widened seeing Mark awaken before hugging him tightly in relief.

"Mark...Thank Sky you're okay." Lyn muttered releasing Mark realizing what she did.

"Sorry Mark. I'm just relieved you're alive...I thought you died because of me." Lyn sighed after finishing her words. Mark slowly sat up and shook his head with a smile on his face.

"It's fine...It's comforting to know someone cares about my well being...Considering that I have no memory. Hell, I don't even know if anyone ever cared about me." Mark sighed before standing up slowly rubbing his waist feeling an aching pain.

"Ugh...Shall we get going?" Lyn shook her head disagreeing completely

"No Mark, you're still injured."

"I've had worse...Remember the axe in my back?" Mark replied a smile on his face before Lyn sighed a bit looking to Mark with concern on her face. Before she spoke a knock came to her door. Without much more warning, the door cracked open. The elder of the shrine walked in and smiled a bit.

"Ah. You finally woke up, eh? Been two weeks now. Lyn refused to leave you here. Her and that ruffian Axel. The other two insisted, but they refused. You should be grateful to have such nice friends. Those are hard to come by in times like these." The elder of the temple gave a warm smile to the two before looking to Lyn. He bandages had been removed since it had been so long since she made her recovery.

"I overheard your conversation. If it would help the situation, we can provide a horse for your friend. It is the least we can do for all of your help." Lyn shook her head once again in response.

"Mark needs rest. I don't think delaying our travel a bit will hurt." Mark groaned and pushed himself off of the bed standing. He looked directly to the older man before him.

"Get that horse. Lyn. We're going now. I am not going to sit here like a helpless vegetable." Mark was serious, he did not want his own injuries to slow down the group. He held his right arm over the inflicted wound closing his right eye. "I'll be fine. Don't let me slow you guys down. Riding a horse should allow us to keep moving and give me time to heal." Lyn sighed in defeat. She could have kept arguing, but she could see the only way to get Mark to stop was by force. If he was already moving, nothing would keep him from trying to over and over. The elder realizing there was no objection merely nodded and left the room. Mark still holding his arm over his wound began to make his way to the door taking a hold of the knob and rotating it to pull open. Lyn looked to Mark concerned for his wellbeing.

"Are you sure about this?" Mark did not give her a strong response. He only gave a nod of his head before tugging the door open. No one was there, it merely led to the hallway of the shrine. Mark sighed a bit not seeing the others, though he assumed they were off somewhere else. Gathering supplies maybe? His mind quickly cleared when he heard the tapping of horse hooves coming toward them. He turned to the sound seeing the elder escorting a horse down the hall toward them. It seemed as though a bag was attached to the horse strapped onto it's back and the old man gave a soft smile.

"I have spoken to your friends. They have said you were the tactician of the group. So I took the liberty of gathering some things of mine from my glory days." Mark blinked a bit hearing the man's words before arching an eyebrow and thinking for a moment.

"Glory days? What do you mean?" Mark asked as he tugged the bag open finding items that surprised him. What looked like a calling horn colored a shade of brown was inside along with a cloak and some protective armor that for a male who needed more protection in general than fighting. A cloak to make a ride on the horse more comfortable colored a shade of blue. Mark looked to the old man.

"You were a war general?" Mark was aghast and the old man chuckled a bit hearing Mark's reaction.

"Well...Yes and no. I was more of a tactician or strategist. Like you lad. We're given the same protection and equipment as generals. Just as respected. At least back when I was still in the Sacaen army, your group is small, but it doesn't make you any less important." Mark listened to the man's words and merely returned a smile.

"Heh. Well, how good were you?" Mark asked in curiousity. The man shrugged and looked back at his old equipment. His old dagger now cleaned, though there were some stains that appeared to resemble blood.

"Well. I never saw myself as anything special. Though I was seeked out by Bern, the strongest military power in all of Elibe at one point..." Mark's eyes widened before he felt a sharp pain rip through his head at the word, 'Bern'. His eyes began to grow heavy as he struggled to keep them open. After a moment, the pain stopped and Mark regained his vision and balance.

"S...Sorry about that...I don't know what happened there." Mark mumbled before looking at the old man's equipment once again. "Thank you for all of your help." Mark gave another smile to the old man. Grasping the bag from his back, he withdrew one of his magic tomes and the harp he had found in the bag. The old man and Lyn were both struck by curiosity seeing the harp. Lyn having never seen it before decided to speak.

"Mark is that a harp? Where did you get that?" Lyn asked. Mark held the harp gently and sighed a bit, it seemed the only things he remembered at the moment were about his harp.

"It was my mothers. When she would use it as a lullaby for me when I was a baby. She gave it to me when I turned eleven..." Lyn was surprised by this and pulled back to her waist grasping a small strand roughly the size of a human hand when balled together. It was a cloth colored red.

"My father gave me this when I was a kid. I do not know why or what it means. He did say though that one day I would meet the person who did know what it meant...It has been confusing me ever since and I still have not found that person. Out of love for my father and respect, I have held onto it all these years. I don't doubt that one day, that person will come and tell me what it means...Maybe he meant my Grandfather." Listening to the story, Mark merely gave a gentle smile looking to Lyn.

"Maybe. All the more reason to hurry over. See if he is the one who knows. We should really get going." Mark stated placing his harp and the magic tomes in the bag before placing the cloth onto the horses back. Mark smiled and looked to the others grasping the armor and bringing it together to put on and protect his whole body. "Man. This stuff is strong, yet so light!" Mark called out with a smirk on his face. He quickly leapt onto the horse not wasting a moment. The old man smiled a bit.

"Young lady, go to the Mani Katti. For our last thanks before your departure, I will allow you to hold the Mani Katti's handle and usher unto it a prayer." Lyn's eyes widened, unable to believe what she was hearing she asked him.

"R-Really? Are you sure?" The man gave a gentle nod and Lyn smiling began her way toward the sword led by the man. Mark atop his knew horse looked to Lyn.

"The Mani Katti? That is the sacred sword you were going on about on our way here i assume." Lyn nodded as they came to the shrine. Before their eyes was it. None other than the Legendary Mani Katti blade. The old man stopped and stood aside with a smile and generous nod. Lyn slowly stepped closer toward the Mani Katti. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion before she stood just before the blade. She took a deep breath placing her hands, both left and right on each side of the blade before locking her fingers. She closed her eyes and as she began her prayer, a light scratched through her eyelids, her eyes opened seeing that the entire blade was flashing. The old man gasped.

"Can it be?" He mumbled to himself before Lyn turned nervously.

"What's going on?"

"The blade...It calls out to you." Lyn blinked a bit looking at the blade. Before she could speak again, the elder spoke again.

"The blade knows of your sacrifice against those ruffians who tried to steal it. They spirits sense you are pure. Pure of heart and mind. They have made their decision. The Mani Katti has chosen you to be the swordsman who uses it to slay their enemies. You are the one chosen to wield this blade!" The old man said almost poetically. Lyn in disbelief shook her head almost instantly.

"N-No. There must be a mistake. I'm not that special." The old man gave a hearty laugh.

"That bandit who attacked could not take the blade from its pedestal because he was not worthy to wield the blade! This blade was made for you. If you do not believe me. Pull on it, try to free the Mani Katti from it's scabbard." Lyn nodded taking a firm grip of the blade. She was about to put her full strength into removing it, but it wasn't hard at all. The blade practically slid out of the pedestal with no effort on Lyn's part. She looked at the blade as it continued to glow.

"It...It came out...Almost as easily as breathing in air..." The old man nodded walking over to Lyn placing his hand on her shoulder.

"That proves it...Only the chosen swordsman or swordswoman could free the Mani Katti from the pedestal and this altar. I implore you. Take this blade with you on your quest! Let the blade and it's spirits guide you on your journey!" Lyn without hesistating gave a quick nod and a nervous smile still having difficulty taking all of this new information in.

"Y-Yes sir!" Mark guided his horse closer to Lyn and the elderly man looking down from his horse.

"Ready to go?" Lyn smiled and quickly nodded.

"Yes. Let's go!"

* * *

About seven hours later, the sun had begun to fall as the twilight of dusk began to overtake the area. The group had set up camp in the western mountains. They were now near the border of Sacae and Bern. Within the next week they would reach the bridge and lake separating the lands of Sacae and Bern. After the group settled, Mark left into the wilderness for time to himself. He found a large rock and smiled a bit to himself sitting down upon it before slowly reaching into his bag withdrawing his harp. He looked at it intensely and sighed.

"Do I even know how to play this thing anymore?" Mark mumbled to himself before he began to strum the strings gently letting out a gentle melody from the harp. He closed his eyes and began to hum along with the tune of the instrument. He could not help but allow a smile to cross onto his face. After a moment, he heard footsteps coming, they were too heavy to be that of Lyn or Axel. Too human like to be a horse. Mark stopped playing his harp before jumping off the rock and landing behind it, hiding. He knew these mountains were bandit territory so that was his guess. He was right, two bandits came from the dark night and began to look around for the source of the sound.

"Where the devil did that sound come from?" One bandit growled grabbing his axe tightly with what seemed like bloodlust filling his eyes.

"Hmph...Must have been hearing things idiot." The other bandit growled slightly in both annoyance and anger. The male looking over the rock slightly to watch the two bandits who appeared to be arguing. Mark thought for a moment before grasping the dagger that he had strapped to his waist should they find him and try to attack. Suddenly, another sound came from above what seemed like a feminine squeak. He looked up to see a young girl who was descending from the sky atop a winged horse, or a pegasus. It appeared she knew what was happening as a loud thud filled the area. A howl of pain coming out. The female had accidently landed on the bandit. She quickly leapt up as her pegasus did the same.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry!" She whimpered as the bandits pushed themselves up intense anger filling their eyes.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You really don't think you can just land on us like that and just walk away?!" She began to shrink away slightly obviously intimidated. Mark continued listening and gripped his dagger tightly. At this moment he wondered if he should let it go on, or try to help. The bandits stood silent for a moment and smirked.

"Alright...We have an idea...Get the horse!" The bandit dashed ahead and grabbed the woman by the arms pinning her to a nearby wall a smirk on his face. Mark's eyes widened realizing what was going to happen. He quickly took action and had an idea. He leapt onto the rock and jumped from where he was onto a nearby broken wall. The sound catching the attention of the bandits made them stop for a moment. Mark taking advantage ran full speed and jumped up slamming his dagger into the shoulder of the bandit holding the Pegasus at bay. The pegasus whined loudly lunging straight toward the bandit holding it's master. It came from the side tackling the bandit away. Mark smiled a bit before he felt a sharp pain rip through his back. A loud scream coming from him. A bandit stabbed him in his lower back. Not quite toward his wound, but nearby the area that was still swollen and sore.

"Who the devil do you think you are messing with us!?" He growled having used Mark's own dagger against him. His freehand over the now bloodied shoulder. The bandit smirked and kicked Mark down as he fell hard onto the ground the male falling almost instantly.

"Say goodbye!" The bandit lifted his axe before suddenly a javelin appeared slamming right through the male's chest hitting him dead center in the chest right through the heart. The impact propelled his body slightly away from Mark who winced slightly pushing himself up. He looked to the general direction seeing the girl had done it. She seemed to have frozen in place. While this happened, the remaining bandit lunged straight for her and Mark's eyes widened.

"Look out!" It was too late for her to react in time. The bandit's axe risen high above his head as he planned to take out the girl. Suddenly, he froze in position, shaking. In front of Florina, Axel had appeared holding his blade by the handle tightly a smirk on his face.

"Heh. Is that all ya got?" The bandit's grip on the axe loosened as it fell behind him. A massive gash appearing both on his chest and back as he fell to his knee. He growled a bit holding his hands over his wound.

"Tch! More of you pig faced fleas! What a cheap trick!" The bandit hissed and Axel merely smirked a bit.

"No trick there. It took me quite a while to master that one. That was a legendary Talikahn swordsman technique. The Flash Slash." The bandit growled quickly raising his hand and attempting to snap his fingers with what appeared to be dust. Axel knowing what this meant immediately smirked.

"Now you see me..." He vanished as the bandit howled out in pain. Axel reappearing behind him grasping his blade tightly. Two more gashes appeared on the bandit, ones intersecting with the preexisting slashes showing Axel had once again used this attack. "Now you don't!" With one quick move he slammed his blade horizontally crashing directly into the male's neck ripping through the flesh and bone before finally decapitating and killing the bandit. His body falling almost instantly. Axel watched the body collapse and smiled at his work slowly approaching Mark and extending his hand. Mark smirked a bit taking a grip of Axel's hand before Axel pulled him up handing him a vulnerary. "Here...For your wound." Mark nodded and slowly dabbed some onto his wound as he already began to feel better.

"Thanks Axel. I owe you one...But how did you know where I was?" Axel smirked a bit and closed his eyes. "I knew if I let you run off alone it'd be dangerous this being bandit territory and all. So I followed. You know. To back you up if something happened." Axel blinked a bit remembering what had happened with the girl. Axel turned to her before slowly making his way over. Mark followed him closely looking to the girl who seemed to be relieved yet nervous at the same time. Mark decided to speak first.

"Hey...Are you alright? Why did you come to such a dangerous place?" Mark asked the girl nodded nervously hearing him speak before taking a deep breath.

"I-I-I was l-looking for a friend...I-I came down t-to ask if a-anyone knew where she was." Mark listened intently catching onto her stuttering. He nodded a bit and thought for a moment. Before he spoke again the young woman spoke.

"H-Her n-name is L-Lyn...She has g-green hair. Green eyes a-and is from the Lorca Tribe...H-Have you seen her?" The girl asked. Mark was shocked to find that this girl was actually looking for his friend and ally. Just as he was about to speak, the sound of Axel sniffing could be heard.

"Blast...I didn't stop him fast enough." He growled slightly grasping his blade tightly. "I'm out of mana...Looks like no more Flash Slashes." Mark looked around and thought for a moment. "Already?" Axel sighed crossing his arms. "Flash Slash takes a lot out of me...I can normally do four max. I guess doing them so soon together drained my energy more...UGH!" Axel suddenly collapsed to his knee closing his right eye. Mark leaned down to check on him.

"Axel! You alright?" Axel groaned and looked to Mark with what seemed like a partially annoyed look on his face.

"Do I look alright dumbass? I guess it does take it's toll on the body...Ugh. Oh no..." Axel knew the smell in the air. It was the powder from the leading bandit. From the distance, numerous blobs numbering around six appeared all wielding axes having a muscular physique.

"Bandits are coming...In this condition...I can barely handle three much less six. Kewayne isn't strong enough to handle one...And this girl is going to end up being the damsel in distress...Grr. We have our work cut out for us..." Mark grabbed an item from his bag quickly handing it to Axel. "Take this! it should speed up the restoration of your mana. We'll hold them off so you can recover. Then one good Flash Slash should handle them!" Axel groaned a bit quickly grabbing the bottle panting slightly as he stood. "It might be better to just retreat Kewayne. We're outnumbered and there is no way you can hold them off long enough for this plan to work. You're battered and a horrible fighter as it is. And as far as I saw, the girl has trouble being able to kill someone and keep moving!" Mark heard more footsteps and turned seeing more bandits coming from behind, about three. One from the other two sides. Mark growled a bit and shook his head.

"Well. So much for retreating. We're surrounded. Anymore bright ideas Axel?" Axel winced slightly and closed his eyes.

"That's it then...Your plan or nothing...All or nothing rather. Either we go with that or inevitably wait to die." Mark thought for a moment and quickly pushed Axel toward the pegasus woman.

"Take him into the air and stay in the air long enough for him to regain his mana. I'll deal with these guys...No matter what happens...Don't try coming for me." Axel's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"No fucking way! I'm not leaving you behind! You hear me!" Axel shot out in rebellion. Mark clenched his arms and shook his head.

"Just go! It's either one of us. Or all of us...Send for Lyn if you're so worried. Maybe she and the others can get here before it's too late." Axel growled and moved from the pegasus seeming to regain his strength purely out of anger.

"I said no! There are ten of them and one of you! Even at my best I couldn't take half these guys. We stay here and fight!" Just as Mark was about to speak again, an arrow flew by just skimming Mark's head making his hair wave slightly in the wind. It flew past Axel and past Florina penetrating the skull of one of the approaching bandits killing him almost instantly. Mark blinked as his heart stopped before he began panting a bit. "What the hell just happened!?" Mark called out.

"Looks like we made it just in time..." While Mark and the other two were fighting about what to do, not too far, outside the wall of six, an archer stood his left eye closed having just released the arrow. He turned and sighed a bit. "Your friends are alright. You three should press on. I'll continue picking them off from a distance." He had been speaking to Lyn, Sain and Kent whom he had led to the area.

"Thank you! I knew it was a bad idea letting those two run off like that!" Lyn exclaimed. Kent sighed a bit seeing the trouble they were in before shaking his head.

"That tactician of ours...Constantly endangering himself..." Kent sighed a bit before looking to Sain and nodding. The two quickly unsheathed their blades and ordered their horses fullspeed. Lyn following closely, riding on Mark's new horse. The archer quickly grasped another arrow readying it from a distance using his right eye to focus on the bandits closing his left. He released the string that he had pulled to help give the arrow momentum. It rushed forward picking off the other remaining bandit taking him out instantly. Lyn quickly slammed her blade forward aiming for the spine of one bandit piercing straight through the flesh and bone. Kent and Sain riding their horses took one strong swing of their swords decapitating the bandits with one swift blow. Killing four of them in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Mark looked on and smiled a bit.

"H-Hey! They're here!" Mark smiled watching his allies attack the bandits who tried killing them. Axel looked up and merely let out a smirk.

"Well I'll be damned." He mumbled. Two bodies suddenly fell behind the two. The thuds were faint, but could be heard. They turned to see both were dead. Killed by the woman. Axel chuckled slightly.

"Looks like I underestimated the girl..." Kent, Sain and Lyn finally finished off the last three bandits. Mark looked down a bit thinking something in his head clenching his fist as the group made their way over. The archer and pegasus knight joined them. The female knights eyes widening as she saw Lyn. She smiled and ran to her friend hugging her tightly.

"L-Lyn!' Lyn smiled a bit seeing her close friend was alright and practically unharmed despite what had happened. She hugged her friend back calmly.

"I'm glad you're okay Florina. What happened? Why are you all the way out here?" Lyn asked. Just as she was about to speak Sain came from behind Lyn and next to them almost instantly.

"Ahhhh! What a beautiful name for a beautiful-" As he spoke, Axel grabbed him by the arm and wrapped it around the front of Sain's neck pulling back and choking him with it.

"Keep it in your pants loverboy!" Axel growled pulling him away as Sain struggled. Mark began to chuckle at the sight as Florina ran behind Lyn hiding behind her form. Kent merely facepalmed at the sight, though he was a bit relieved someone was trying to contain Sain's usual flirty attitude.

"T-T-To answer your question L-Lyn...I h-heard you left the plains w-with th-three other people...I-I wanted to m-make sure you were o-okay." Lyn nodded and gave a warm smile to her friend.

"Thank you Florina. I'm glad to know i have such a reliable friend." Florina's eyes slowly began to lurk seeing all of the men with Lyndis in their clothes, Florina was able to draw a conclusion. This was a mini army of sorts. Mercenaries perhaps. Florina realizing this looked to Lyn and closed her eyes.

"Y-You're building an a-army...Aren't you?..." Florina did not give Lyn a chance to speak. Florina looked into Lyn's eyes with a look of determination, though it just coated her shy and nervous personality which was still apparent.

"I...I want to join you Lyn..." She muttered slowly. Lyn was surprised by the sudden proposal Florina had given. Florina never gave off the vibe as a fighter and since she was the shy type, Lyn never imagined Florina could even hurt a fly.

"Are you sure about this Florina? I mean...You'd be travelling with not just me but men. And quite a few if you haven't noticed...And a flirt..." She mumbled under her breath. Sain didn't hear thought because he was busy trying to get out of the chokehold Axel had on him. Kent sighed making his way over trying to break it up, but Axel refused to let go. Seemed he wasn't too fond of the knight, but it was irrelevant.

"I'm s-sure...I need to d-do this...B-Besides...I-I might get over my f-fear..." She muttered. Lyn nodded before giving a smile.

"Very well. If you're sure, you may join." The archer then decided to speak.

"Well...I would like to join as well. My name is Wil. I'm kind of running low on money and resources anyways...I'm not doing this to be selfish or anything. I just kind of need some help to keep moving. If you can find room for an archer in your group of course..." Wil rubbed the back of his head a bit nervously with the sudden request to join. Lyn thought for a moment.

"Sure. You can join too. You were a real help in our last battle. Besides, we could use and archer and you're a pretty good shot." Wil smiled and bowed slightly to Lyn out of respect.

"Thank you for the opportunity. I won't let you down." He smiled a bit before Mark looked over. Axel finally having let Sain go from the chokehold allowing him to catch his breath, Mark took in a short inhale. He figured it was all for the best it turned out this way. Despite how close to a nightmare it became, they now had two more allies, both of which would be useful. At least that's what he figured.

"Alright...Enough idle chat. It's getting late. Let's head back to the site and get some shut eye. We're going to need our rest after that. Axel and I anyway. We move on at first dawn." Mark ordered. The others without a word or action began their way back to the camp. Mark followed, but lagged behind slightly thinking to himself as some pain shot through his body.

"Ugh...I have to stop being so careless." Mark muttered as he continued toward the camp following his new friends


	5. Glass' Grudge

For the entire day, the group had been travelling across the mountains slowly descending past small communities and villages. Hours and conversations amongst all of them filled the seemingly endless hours of walking until finally it was close to dusk. The sun was going down and it was time for them to find a place to stay in for the night. Wil holding Mark's telescope looked off in the distance as they stood on the hill making sure there was no one who may ambush them. Seeing a fairly large building, what looked like an abandoned fortress, Wil smiled and put the telescope down.

"There it is. An abandoned fortress, roughly a twenty minute walk." Mark blinked slightly at Wil's words before taking his telescope back and allowing himself to look through. Seeing the fortress Mark merely sighed shaking his head.

"That fortress may not be abandoned." Mark mumbled. In shock Wil replied.

"What? What the devil are you talking about?" Mark closed his eyes slowly placing his hand over the lens of the telescope and the other hand going over the nozzle as he slowly forced them together.

"It's a fortress. Even bandits are smart enough to take advantage of that. For all we know, that could be a bandit hideaway." Mark placing his telescope back in his bag sat on his horse as the others finally caught up. Mark turned to Florina and Lyn.

"Florina. I want you to fly over the fortress and expect as much as you can. When done report back here. Take Lyn with you in case things go awry. We'll get closer so if things go wrong we can come in and give aid in time." Florina nodded nervously already atop her pegasus. She extended her hand to her friend Lyn who accepted it. They both worked together so Lyn could now sit atop the pegasus.

"H-Hold on L-Lady Lyndis..." Florina mumbled. Lyn was not fond of her close friend calling her such, but before she could say anything. Florina already ascended from the air and flew toward the bandit. Mark looked to Sain and Kent before thinking a moment. Axel quickly grasped his blade letting his hand rest on the hilt as he hissed.

"Someone is here..." He mumbled. The others turned when they heard the rustling of nearby bushes. Feminine groans of pain came from the bushes as she emerged limping slightly. Axel lowered his blade looking forward. Mark sighed slightly before deciding to speak.

"You're injured. What happened? Were you attacked?" She shook her head slowly.

"N-No...It's an illness I've had since I was a child. I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me too much." She muttered before Mark slowly tried helping her stand before he helped her up onto his horse.

"Here. Ride with me. You shouldn't be on a leg like that...What happened? With a leg like that you no doubt can't travel far on that leg of yours. Why and how did you manage to get out here?" The woman began to speak nervously before looking down.

"I am looking for my husband...You see, we're poor and he came out here weeks ago to get money for both better food...Shelter and to have my leg mended, but I haven't heard from him since he left...I came out here looking for him..." She mumbled before Mark placed his hand on her shoulder in an aim to comfort her.

"I see...But that's not the best idea...This area is largely infested with bandits. You could get hurt or possibly even killed. Maybe it's best to go and wait for his return." The woman had a resolute look on her face

"I understand your concern...But I am not going back until I know my husband is okay." Mark arched an eyebrow to the woman's words. After a bit of thought, he looked to they sky.

"Very well...Remain with us. We'll protect you and help you find your husband. Once that's done, you have to promise me you will return to your home." Axel quickly intervened an unhappy look on his face.

"You cannot be serious! You really want to waste time being a charity case?!" Axel growled out in what seemed like annoyance. Mark looked down to his rival and crossed his arms.

"Yes. I do. You seem to need me which is why you stuck around...You need me for something, meaning I have control over you. Whatever you need me for, you won't obtain until I agree. To get that, you need to remain with me no matter what I say? Get it?" Axel looked down and clenched his fist. Knowing Mark was right there was not much he could do or say to oppose him. If he wanted Mark's help.

"So we're at an understanding then? Excellent. The sun is going down. Let's hurry up and regroup with Lyn and Florina. Make haste." Mark ordered before ordering his horse forward. Sain and Kent followed as Axel ran after them on foot gripping his sword tightly. After roughly five minutes, they met up with Lyn the group having spoke a bit along the way. Mark was the first to speak out of the bunch.

"How is it looking? Is it safe?" Lyn and Florina nodded. Lyn was about to give the report before she noticed the female with her arms wrapped around Mark's stomach to hold onto the horse. She also took notice of her leg making her way over and examining it.

"Oh my! What happened?" Lyn asked quickly before the woman gave a slight smile.

"It's nothing...It's been like this since I was a little girl...I'm fine. Really. My name is Natalie...Your friends agreed to help me find my husband." She slowly showed a drawing she had made of him. It was a pretty skilled drawing, as the entire group looked at it.

"Have you seen him? His name is Dorcas." Lyn frowned slightly after examining the drawing.

"I am sorry...I'm afraid I have not seen him." Natalie looked down.

"I see..." Lyn's frown shifted into a generous smile. Rather than get a bit upset about the situation, she managed to think positively.

"Don't worry Natalie. We'll find your husband. My name is Lyn. That man with you on the horse is our tactician Mark." She began pointing to the individual allies that were with them so that Natalie knew who she was talking about.

"That is Sain. This is Kent and that one right there is Axel. That man right there is Wil our archer. And lastly with me is Florina." They all waved to Natalie who smiled in return.

"Nice to meet all of you." With the introduction out of the way, Lyn turned her attention back to Mark.

"Anyways. We investigated the fortress top to bottom. It's all clear. No one is inside. It should be safe to spend the night so long as we have someone on watch all hours of the night." Mark closed his eyes and nodded slowly before looking around to the group to see who would be best fitted to do the shifts.

"Okay. We have to split this up fairly. There are about eight of us total, so here is the order. It will be split into three hour intervals starting at sundown. Natalie and Florina will start off and at the end of their shift they will awaken Kent and Sain who will take the second shift. Wil and Axel will take the third shift. Then Lyn and I will finish it off. At the end of our shift all of you will be awakened and we'll be continuing our way to Lycia. We'll search for Dorcas tomorrow however. Early to bed early to rise. Let's get to the fortress." Mark ordered. Understanding everything, the group nodded before they all made their way to the fortress.

* * *

In the distance, a group of roughly thirty bandits looked on far enough to not be detected using a telescope to find their mark. A swordsman smirked slightly looking to the apparent leader.

"I told you they were here." The male cackled after finishing his sentence. It was Glass sitting on top of the horse he had stolen from the last encounter with Lyn's group. The leading bandit looked to Glass and nodded.

"Thanks for the help there. We have a mutual enemy it seems. Still. I have to wonder what your angle is in all of this." The leader asked before Glass laughed slightly.

"None of your concern. All I really want to say is this. I am going to need the head of that girl!" The leader nodded before standing up.

"No more time to be wasted! Rush forward! Avenge our brethren! Kill them all! Leave no one alive!" The bandits all charged toward the fortress full speed grasping their axes. All having bloodlust in their eyes except for one who seemed reluctant.

"I have to do this...For Natalie..." He muttered to himself as the entire force of bandits rushed in on the small group led by Lyn. Shortly afterwards, the trampling and howling of the aggressors could be heard off in the distance. Catching the attention of Mark and their others, they turned their attention to outside the hideout seeing the bandits coming their way.

"Blast! We did infiltrate a bandit fortress!" Wil called out grasping his bow.

"No...They're coming too aggressively. Not even bandits are this dim-witted. Maybe...We were set up...Or they followed us! I don't know, but they know we're here. There are way too many to handle alone!" Mark clenched his fist growling a bit as he began looking around.

"Florina. You still have those javelins right?" The pegasus knight froze for a moment before slowly nodded. Mark quickly thought for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Florina. Bring Wil up to the chandeliers above then return here. Everyone prepare your canteens! We're going to need water. Wil. When I blow into the horn, I want you to aim your arrow at the other chandeliers and cut them at their ropes with the arrows. It will land on bandits and kill some swiftly. The candle wax will spread all over due to the impact. Then I want you to launch arrows through the fires on the chandelier you are on since it will not be dropped. It should catch fire and incinerate the rest." Wil nodded before climbing onto Florina's pegasus. She had trouble getting used to the idea of a man behind her on the pegasus, but still managed to ascend to the chandelier. He stood up slowly on top of the chandelier taking aim for another merely waiting as he prepared to take out the chandeliers and the bandits.

"Excellent. Everyone, grab your canteens to put out the fire. When the battle is over, we can restock at the lake nearby." Mark ordered as his arm arched down to grasp his canteen tightly. His free hand reached toward his horn grasping his horse. "Kent, Sain, we need to keep our horses restrained so they don't tried running. Horses have a natural fear of fire so they will naturally panic. Axel. You still have that rope?" Mark asked slowly, the young male nodded grabbing a rope gently from his bag tossing them. Catching the rope, Mark tied it to the saddle of his horse, Kent and Sain allowing him to do the same to their horses before tying them to a firm, stone pillar.

"Everyone, on my mark, attack the ones who continue trying to reach us. If they flee, let them flee. No need to kill a retreating or surrendering foe. Prepare for combat! Everyone!" Mark ordered. The others nodded as they each prepared themselves drawing their weapons and grasped them with a look of intensity crossing their faces. After about a minute, the bandits finally arrived. Glass led the charged with his arms crossed he cracked his neck arrogantly.

"Well. We meet again. It was fun last time, but this time, I intend on taking all of your lives!" Glass scoffed before grasping his blade tightly. He quickly aimed his blade toward the small group as Mark placed the horn at his lips a smirk across his face as well.

"CHARGE!" Glass ordered as Mark quickly shot air into the horn lightning up the area with the rough sound sounding. Wil taking advantage held his bow and arrow in place before finally releasing the arrow as the sharp pyramid that was the point of the arrow ripped through a chandelier's rope that held it up. By ripping through the rope, the chandelier released quickly as gravity quickly took effect forcing the chandelier downward crashing into numerous bandits killing them. The few that survived the crash screamed as the burning hot wax drenched their bodies.

"What in the name of Sky?!" Glass called out in shock. Before he could figured out what was happening, Wil had repeated his steps twice as two more chandeliers fell creating similar effects to the bandits. Soon afterwards, two flaming arrows descended upon the group crashing into the hot waxy, remains of the chandelier combusting into a massive fire. Mark was pleased with the damage already done to the bandits. Mark pointed his index finger toward the disoriented rabble of bandits.

"CHARGE! GIVE THEM HELL!" Mark ordered and almost instantly the entire group dashed toward the remaining bandits. A vast amount had been killed already by the crashing of the chandelier on their unsuspecting bodies, plenty of others falling to the fires that lit their bodies thanks to Wil's arrows. Everyone but Mark and Natalie attacked the bandits with full ferocity. Wil allowing his arrows to rain down upon the foe cutting down their numbers greatly going for ones that were in the back to avoid harming his allies. The confusion brought on by the attack from the chandeliers gave the small rabble a great advantage. Lyn went straight for Glass as expected, the man apparently ordering the bandits held his blade up and over his head blocking the jump strike Lyn made at him forcing him back slightly.

"Hmph...Looks like we're back to square one." Glass scoffed angrily as he stared into Lyn's green eyes losing a lot of the arrogance he had in their last encounter knowing that it wouldn't be easy from personal experience.

"You will pay for your crimes!" She called out slamming her foot upward into the bandit's stomach causing him to cough as he lost his footing. Lyn took advantage as she leapt up arching her leg upward as her foot would collide with the bandits jaw forcing him to tumble onto the ground, roughly onto his back. Lyn without a wasted movement leapt up and slammed her blade downward aiming for Glass' ribcage, but the bandit quickly rolled to the side dodging the attack as Lyn's blade dug into the ground. Glass quickly kicked the side of the blade to kick it away from the Sacaen swordswoman losing her blade.

"My turn!" The apparent leader of the invaders swept his blade horizontally aiming for Lyn's ankles, but the last Lorca managed to leap over the strike somehow. Sain called out across the room.

"Lady Lyndis! Catch!" Sain called out as he tossed his iron sword toward her. In the knick of time she managed to run away to retrieve the blade, but Glass was hot on her trail. As she turned to confront him his blade was in motion about to meet her neck when an arrow hit Glass in the hand, the sudden collision reversed the momentum and sent the blade flying hitting the ground roughly. Lyn realizing what had happened quickly kicked Glass in the ankle forcing him downward face first into the ground. She leapt over him grabbing him by the hair and ripping his head back holding the blade given to her by Sain at her neck.

"You're not going anywhere this time!" Lyn growled as she held Glass in place. She kept his head up to see the decreasing forces of the bandits. Her group had begun to grow tired and wounded from the battle, but it did not matter, it was under control as the bandits began to flee.

Meanwhile, Mark and Natalie watched, the tactician taking a breath of relief that his forces had somehow managed to keep control of the situation, though he had to thank Wil. Had the archer not been so precise and quick with his movements, his plans to light up the bandits by fire may not have worked. Mark heard a crash from behind him. It was the sound of a wall collapsing. Noting this, Mark's eyes widened quickly grasping Natalie. From the corner of his eye was a bandit. A strong looking one at that. Mark tugged Natalie out of the way just in time, an axe coming down fast slamming into the ground where Natalie once stood. Before Mark could get away, the back of a hand collided into his nose sending him a few feet into the air, the force drilling him back colliding into the ground.

"Sorry...But I have to kill you now..." The bandit lifting his axe over his head gripped the handles tightly before suddenly, a set of arms wrapped around his form holding him tightly. It was Natalie. Mark looked up slightly as his hand rested over his busted and now bleeding nose as the crimson red leaked from the crack between his hand and jaw.

"N-Natalie!?" The bandit called out quickly lowering his axe returning the embrace of the woman holding him tightly.

"D...Dorcas...Why are you here?" Natalie asked as she held the man now identified as Dorcas. The man stood silently ashamed of what was happening, his wife being there made him realize he couldn't do it. He held her tightly and closed his eyes a small trickle of tears forming at his eyes.

"I...I am sorry..." Dorcas whispered as the two hugged each other intensely. Mark watched and smiled a bit. Mark slowly stood up before another bandit lunged at him with his axe high above his head aiming his blade for Mark's head. His eyes widened as he thought he was about to experience his death. Dorcas however, saw what was happening and realising Natalie, he grasped his axe tightly whipping it through the air. It impacted the bandits stomach killing him almost instantly. Mark after the moment of terror came out of his frozen state falling back with his hands hitting the ground at his sides as he panted slowly.

"Th...That was too close. Thanks for that..." Mark shuttered as he tried to regain control of himself calming down as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. The battle was over as Mark looked over to Lyn who had managed to capture Glass. He closed his eyes and let out a breath of relief. Everyone from the group made their way back to the center of the battlefield, Dorcas and Natalie joining them while Florina aided Wil in making his way down to the others. Lyn holding Glass captive took his blade and shoved him into the center of the room as all the soldiers surrounded him and watched him. As Mark looked down to the male.

"What are you doing here?" Mark hissed crossing his arms as the last member of the bandits there aside from Dorcas who had betrayed them. The others stood silently, but Natalie holding him so close they figured he was harmless. To them anyway. Glass chuckled lightly before standing up holding his wounded his arm.

"Heh...Do you really think you intimidate me?" Glass scoffed slowly before Mark gripped something from his supply belt grasping his dagger tightly before walking over to Glass slamming the weapon directly into his stomach. The tactician had a look of intensity in his eyes as he glared at the bandit almost as if the dagger was going to shoot out of his eyes.

"I still owe you for the pain you put me through scum. Tell me or else" Mark hissed pulling the blade up slightly causing Glass to howl slightly falling onto his right knee, but his left foot refused to give way.

"What if I don't? You're going to kill me? Something tells me you don't have the guts kiddo." Glass laughed slightly before Mark already began to lose his temper ripping the dagger out of Glass' stomach, he balled his hand into a fist and with a rough growl he would force his hand down as the brunt of his fist collided into Glass' jaw causing him to fall to the ground one hand resting over the stab wound, the other over his jaw.

"No. I'll make you suffer. I'll see to it that what you put me through is like sunshine and roses compared to what I do to you." Mark looked down as the others were completely shocked by this display. This was a side of Mark no one had seen before not even Axel. Lyn made her way to Mark resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Mark. That's enough." Lyn said slowly trying to calm down Mark who pushed her hand off his shoulder lightly his glare continuing to force down onto Glass as he gripped his dagger.

"No...He hasn't learned yet!" Mark growled before he lifted the arm holding the dagger preparing for it to ascend. Kent without a moment to spare ran over and wrapped his arms around Marks in an effort to keep him from making his move. Mark looked over to Kent only to see him keeping the tactician's arm back.

"It's done Mark. He's not worth it." Lyn after her word with Mark looked to Glass who had regained his footing. Lyn reached to her side grasping the Mani Katti she had retrieved towards the end of the battle. She aimed it directly to Glass calmly for a moment remaining silent.

"Turn tail now, and live for years to come." Glass upon realizing that Lyn was letting him go a smirk stretched across the male's face, a fake one of course. He turned and quickly dashed off from the group thinking to himself.

"_This isn't the last you've heard from me..._" He thought as he fled the scene. Mark and his allies watch the tactician growing frustrated as he ripped his arm free,

"Why would you let him-" Before he could finish his sentence, Axel was behind him as one edge of his hand successfully collided into the male's neck causing him to cough roughly before his body fell hard onto the ground falling face and stomach first. Axel let out a breath closing his eyes.

"It seems like shades of the possession was showing." Before Axel could merely walk off, Lyn intercepted him looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Possession? Okay Axel. I think it's time to stop hiding secrets. What do you know about Mark and what is this possession you are talking about? Also, why are you so reluctant to tell anyone including him?" Lyn asked with what seemed like a flustered look about her. She was calm as usual, but it seemed like patience involving what he knew about Mark was beginning to agitate her slightly. Axel remained silent for a moment before opening his eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you the absolute least. This is a possession that was created four hundred years ago by the clan Kewayne and I were born and raised in. The Talikahn." Upon hearing the name, Kent's eyes widened out of shock. The name Talikahn was something he had heard before, with heavy relevance to the country of Bern's history. Kent opted to speak out.

"I thought the Talikahn tribe was wiped out 700 years ago by Bern. That they were executed for acts of treason." Axel hearing Kent's words crossed his arms.

"That is true. Or, semi-true. We were not attacked for treason, but rather the corruption in Bern. The Talikahn used to be loyal protectors of the loyal family. Until...A plague came upon us in the form of a jewel. The Fire Emblem. The item corrupted the members of the Talikahn tribe who watched over them as well as the sacred weapons used during the Scouring, until the leader at the time of the rebellion was corrupted. Hearing of his plans of revolt, the Bernese militia were sent and killed every Talikahn member they could find. There were quite a few survivors however. They fled to new lands and that is how our clan still exists. We were thought to have been killed off by a genocide, but we took ourselves off the map." Kent nodded seeming to understand the incident. Lyn listening beginning to understand a bit more about the tribe was about to speak before Axel sighed.

"I am afraid there is no one in this continent who can fix the possession."

"There must be someway to end it! Can't we go visit your tribe?" Lyn called out before Axel turned his attention to the girl. Noting the fact that she was sincerely concerned about Mark's wellbeing.

"Our clan was slaughtered. One year ago next month. The Talikahn tribe has dwindled down to it's final members. Myself and Kewayne. There might be a few more, but none that I can remember or note. The Talikahn magic was known to no one but the members of the Talikahn tribe." Axel answered. Sain who had remained silent finally decided to contribute to the conversation.

"But if this magic is only known by members of the Talikahn, then wouldn't it mean there is one person out there using this magic?" Axel began to pace thinking slowly as his eyes looked to the unconscious body of his friend and rival.

"That would explain it. If the sorcerer who cast the possession was dead, all the effects on him would cease. Though, if that is the case..." Axel reached into his pocket grabbing a small medallion in the form of what appeared to be a skull before wrapping it around Mark's neck with a small rope, making it into a necklace of sorts.

"Forget healing Kewayne and undoing the possession. The only ones who could possibly have this grip over him single handedly slaughtered the Talikahn tribe with little to no casualties. As far as I know, if we were to even try taking them down, all of us, including Kewayne would die. That medallion should bring him back to normal." Axel looked down to his fellow tribesman before kneeling down onto his knee with his arm draped over the curled leg still standing on his foot. Axel without much of a word grabbed Mark by his arm to pull him onto his feet to drape Mark's arm over his shoulder.

"It is best to let him rest after that. The possession is changing his personality as the man attempting to possess him is leaking into his usual judgment. As long as he is in contact with that medallion, he'll be fine." Axel began to walk off with Mark holding up his fallen friend a series of thoughts crossing his mind. "_I didn't think you were a big enough snake for this..._" Axel thought to himself believing he knew exactly who did this was disgusted by the act. His free fist clenched at the thought of the culprit as he continued walking as he held up Mark.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the border of Ilia and Sacae two woman were marching into the plains of Sacae and away from Ilia. One woman had short black hair that was not draped down in a cascade, but rather cut the same way a male would cut his hair. She had a tan skin tone, but it was rather light when compared to Mark or Axel. She had light brown eyes that matched her skin tone in a beautiful manner. She was not standing on her feet, but rather was atop a Pegasus that at the moment was not in the air, but on the ground. Beside her was a woman with a slightly darker complexion. She too had black hair, but instead was wrapped back into a ponytail, her eyes also a light shade of brown. She unlike the other, was travelling on foot her sword loosely hanging by her side. The woman on the ground smirked a bit before looking over to the apparent Pegasus Knight who began to speak.

"So. You are certain this boy you heard about is Kewayne?" She asked bluntly with an emotionless expression about her. Carrying her lance in hand.

"Yes Lady Skyla. According to what I was told it sounds like him to the very last detail. Except he is going by the name Mark apparently."

"Mark...Strange. Then again he might be hiding. Also you heard something about Axel being with them?" The woman apparently named Skyla had asked. The woman faintly closed her eyes and gripped her blade a scowl upon her face hearing the name Axel.

"Grr...Yes. Axel is apparently with him. Along with some others. Two knights and a Sacaen apparently." She answered. Skyla quickly tapped the blunt end of her lance to the side of her Pegasus causing it to take into the air slightly. It appeared she intended to take flight.

"We pursue. Immediately. Let's go Zenith." Skyla ordered as the swordswoman grasped the hilt of her blade tugging on it roughly allowing the weapon to be freed of it's sheath prison.

"Yes Lady Skyla." She answered before taking off into a full sprint. The speed of the run being inhuman making her way through the area as each step seemed to be faster than the last. Skyla took into the air as her pegasus began it's own travel to the position of Mark and the others. The woman identified as Skyla looked down and closed her eyes. "_Can it really be you..._" She thought to herself as she ordered her pegasus to fly faster in pursuit of her Mark and his friends.

* * *

A few hours had passed and it was the middle of the night, close to sunrise even. Mark laid silently at the highest window of the fortress. Axel gently kicked Mark's body more or less an attempt to wake his friend from his unconsciousness without hurting him. "Yo. Kewayne. Wake up." The voice rang out and pierced Mark's eardrums, reaching his conscious he slowly began to wake with his eyes fluttering open. Without wasting a moment, his arms moved in a manner allowing him to press his hands into the ground before using the leverage to push himself up enough to be able to place his feet below his form and get into a standing position.

"Ugh...Axel? What happened? The last thing I remember is Lyn letting that bandit go..." Mark groaned softly holding his head as it felt like a serious migraine struck the male causing his head to practically throb, or at least it felt that way. The tactician having regained consciousness took a quick glance to his friend Axel who answered his question.

"You were showing signs...Of something bad. I had to knock you out. Ya know. To keep it from turning bad. What you were saying. It wasn't like you at all Kewayne. That's usually my forte." Axel shrugged slightly before sitting down against a wall rubbing his neck which had apparently grown a bit stiff since the battle happened. Mark shook his head in response.

"Maybe it was to a point. However, I think we should have finished that bandit then and there. He knows our group. I know he's a bandit...But he seems too smart...Different from the others. I know that tactic he was using...The Gisei Tekina strategy. Sacrificing wave after wave of the soldiers he has at his disposal. Different generals do it for different reasons...Usually it is to observe the opposing forces. Or wear them down for the final blow." Mark sighed a bit and closed his eyes resting his arms against the opening that exposed the fortress to the insects of the night and the light of the stars. "He doesn't seem so stupid to rush into things.

"Or maybe he is a coward." Axel retorted as he began using a rock to sharpen his blade, though it was questionable as to how successful he would actually be.

"No...If he was he wouldn't have combat Lyn back at the shrine...Maybe I'm overthinking it...But Axel..." Mark's face grew more serious and became stern as he turned to Axel.

"You've pushed it off long enough Axel...I need to know my past." Upon hearing this Axel stopped moving freezing almost. He despite it managed to smile shaking his head.

"Sorry Kewayne. I am afraid I can't tell you a word." Axel continued scraping the rock against the blade. He was lying through his teeth, he knew that. But he had reasons for hiding the truth from his trusted friend and ally. Mark however, was not the one to simply let it be pushed off so easily.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't know anything." Mark crossed his arms seeming to grow slightly impatient of Axel. It was quite clear to him at this point that Axel was lying and for whatever reason was hiding something. Mark's glare began to grow slightly more intense as he stared at the other alleged survivor of the Talikahn tribe.

"You claim my name is Kewayne even claiming to know my past during our first encounter. Now tell me. What do you know?" Axel's smile vanished entirely, his own look growing fierce as he stood up still holding the rock, but he still allowed the blade to sit on the ground.

"Kewayne...Just drop it? Okay?" A hint of anger was in his voice being the short-tempered man he was. He was about to walk off, Mark's arm intercepted Axel's attempt to get a breather.

"Enough of this foolishness Axel! Tell me right now!"

The Talikahn survivor growled slightly his fist clenching against the rock he held, causing a bit of blood to come from his hand. Suddenly he whipped the rock out of the window before shaking his head. "You have no idea how much I want to tell you. It angers me completely seeing you so clueless! Knowing that I just might have to do it alone. But I have no choice!" Axel dropped his sword glaring at Mark. "Kewayne Relvend Skye. That is your full name! That is all I can tell you. It's for your own good Kewayne. If I told you even a shred of your past you'd get yourself killed! So forget about your past! Forget about learning a damn thing about it! For your own good, you can't know...SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!" Axel called out angrily snapping completely as his hand came together clenching roughly as his glare grew even more intense. Within a moments notice, he took in a deep breath to calm down. "I refuse to let anymore of my tribesman die." He told Mark before walking off completely leaving Mark still and confused trying to process what had happened.

Not too far away, Glass held his hand over his shoulder as blood oozed from his shoulder as aggressive breaths left his throat. A male in a cloak looked down to the wounded bandit with his arms crossed.

"You disappoint me. I thought you said you would capture the boy alive." The man in the cloak, presumably a mage stood with an emotionless expression a hood covering his head and most of his face. Glass looked up.

"I am sorry! I tried, but those cowards of bandits ran away! What was I to do? Lord Ephidel. Please understand!" The mage identified as Ephidel looked down at the bandit with pity.

"Hmph...I do...But that doesn't make it excusable. You know failure isn't an option..." Ephidel lifted his right hand only extending his index and middle finger pointing directly toward Glass. A small black orb appearing at the end of his fingers.

"N-No! Please! Give me another chance!"

"Too little too late." Ephidel allowed the dark magic to become a small ray that slammed into Glass' stomach propelling him into the wall of the room they were in as the magic formed a barrier around Glass who screamed in pain. Slowly Ephidel weakened the blast that had been drilling into Glass before the barrier vanished. Ephidel having finished his work stopped his blast of magic that allowed Glass to finally be relieved of his pain. He began panting slowly grasping his chest closing his right eye in pain.

"There. Now you should be able to handle them without much trouble. Bandits will be attacking their pathetic rabble soon. Join the bandits and fight with them. You have been given the most powerful swordsman abilities of the Talikahn tribe." Glass slowly stood and smirked slightly.

"I will not let you down!" Glass quickly left the area before Ephidel crossed his arms closing his eyes.

"Hmph...Pitiful human. That little 'blessing' should definitely dispose of him after we're done using him. Now...I believe it's time to pay Lundgren a visit." With that Ephidel allowed his magic to gather around him condensing him into a little ball vanishing into thin air.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Broken Faith

Morning had came with the sun. Daybreak had arrived. The sign of first light managed to awaken the tactician of the group as he slept soundly snoring gently. The light flashing upon the tactician's face slid over his eyes and slipped under the eyesockets leaving a small light image. Groaning slightly, the tactician pushed himself into a standing position holding his head. He looked over to see Axel awaiting him.

"Ah. Finally awake eh?" Axel asked calmly. Despite what was said the night before, it seemed as though the swordsman had calmed down. He let his eyes remain fixed on the Mark as the fellow Talikahn survivor stood to his feet. Axel began walking toward the stairs to descend to their allies looking to Mark.

"Well then. Shall we get to it?" Without hesitation, Mark nodded joining Axel as the two began their descent to their fellow allies of Lyndis' Legion. Axel stopped and turned to Mark remembering something.

"Oh right. I forgot to update you that guy Dorcas spoke to his wife while you were unconscious. He decided to join the group." Mark blinked in surprised upon hearing this news. He thought for a moment.

"Dorcas...Interesting." Mark processed the thought of the axemen in the group a slight smirk crossing over his face as they continued toward the rest of the group.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the group began their march from the fortress great progress was made by the group. Now they had arrived at the border of Sacae and the kingdom of Lycia, where the territory of Caelin was. As they drew closer, Lyn grew more and more restless growing more excited that she was growing closer to meeting with her grandfather. The other members of the group began to grow tired mid day due to all the climbing over hills and obstacles. After all their effort, they reached the Yuniti Bridge. The bridge between Lycia and Sacae while a major landmark to the locals of the nearby territories, it wasn't too big elsewhere. What made this area famous, was the inn that was offered to visiting tourists. It had been late in the afternoon, but there was quite a bit of time until sundown. Upon seeing the inn, Kent gave a smile.

"This is good...We're making wonderful time. Caelin is only one week away!" Kent announced to the group seeming slightly more happy than usual, perhaps homesickness was beginning to affect him. Lyn grew happy, but continued her walk as another thought crossed their mind. The persistence of the Ganeleon bandits was turning into a nuisance, even for Lyn.

"Once we cross these borders, those bandits won't be pestering us anymore right?" Wil intercepted having been around bandits a lot recently he seemed to have become quite knowledgeable on the usual behavior of bandits.

"That sounds about right. I doubt even the most persistent of bandits would cross into a territory with such an organized militia. Sacae is a strong nation, but scattered which is why bandits target them a lot. They're less likely to be intercepted by military soldiers." Wil answered as he played with his bow slightly. Sain seemed to be the most enthusiastic, pumping his fist upward in victory a large grin stretched across his face from cheek to cheek.

"It's been so long! Once we get to Caelin, we shall feast on the finest delicacies Lycia has to offer! And not only that, but we get this lovely inn to stay in! This is a good day!" Sain laughed out joyfully. Kent rolled his eyes and sighed before shaking his head/

"You're as enthusisatic as ever Sain. It is best for us to stay elsewhere. We're not out her to do sightseeing. And this place is crowded with tourists. We have to focus on our objective. The day is young, so let us continue onward." Kent answered back. The response of this companion frowned in disappointment giving a pouty face to his friend.

"Awww...But that's not fair!" Sain called out much like a child would if he was punished for something ridiculous. Before the argument continued, Lyn chose to get involved.

"No. We'll stay here. I'm sure we'll be fine here. It will give us a chance to relax." Lyn gave a generous smile to Sain and Kent. Kent being the loyal soldier he was, submit to Lyn's wishes without even slight hesitation. He also had faith in Lyn and to a point, he knew she was right. Kent knew such a relaxing place would boost the morale of the troops.

"If that is your wish Lady Lyndis." Kent answered in submission. Without a wasted moment, another wide grin peered across Sain's face.

"Lady Lyndis! You truly are an angel!" Sain called out victoriously causing Mark to roll his eyes slightly in response, but he chose ultimately to keep his thoughts to himself. At least the thoughts regarding the incident. He decided to give orders to the group, being the tactician he knew he had good authority over the others, but not wanting the group to grow weary, he decided to make it easy on his troops.

"We'll rest for today. Though, I suggest at least a little bit of training. We don't want to slack off too much. I'll gather supplies for our next venture. Everyone have fun. Oh." Mark reached toward his pocket allowing his hand to wrap around the open end of the bag lifting it up. It was filled with money. With his free hand, he reached into the bag and grasped some of the gold to place in his pocket. Sealing the bag he tossed them to Sain, it contained the money for the entire group. Collected from fallen bandits and usually some of the rewards given for their selfless deeds, though they insisted not to be given the money. Mark was the financial advisor as well as tactician which is why he held onto the money.

"You check us all in. Everyone else relax while I go gather supplies. One of the nearby villages is bound to have a vendor." Mark smiled slightly as he grasped the cloak he now wore hauling it tighter over his form. The tactician began walking Lyn and Axel both following, Axel however made the first move placing his hand on Mark's shoulder looking at the other male narrowing his eyes.

"Let me go with you. Those bandits can turn out anywhere. If we leave you alone, they just may strike and kill you where you stand Kewayne. I think it'd be wise to take Lyndis and I with you in case things go awry." Mark merely moved his shoulder to remove Axel's hand from it. Lyn despite her personal differences from Axel nodded in agreement concerned for Mark as well.

"Everytime we leave you alone something bad happens. Like with our first encounter of the Ganeleon bandits. Had Axel not been able to buy time...I don't think I want to know how that would have ended up." Lyn closed her eyes sadly. Mark shook his head a determined look on his face.

"Sorry. I'd rather go it alone. I hate being overly dependent on others. I'll be fine. Trust me." Mark giving a gentle smile turned from his two friends to continue. Lyn and Axel opted to trust Mark to do this on his own. Axel scoffed not really liking Mark's response, but then again he didn't care much. He only hoped Mark wouldn't get himself killed. Lyn respected Mark and knew he could take care of himself so trusted him to be able to survive any and all attackers throughout his quick journey to the small village.

* * *

Mark had come to a miniature forest looking around slightly. He remembered passing through a while ago and that a village was just beyond the forest. Mark began listening to the noises around him as the sound of rustling leaves came around him. Being his usual cautious self, Mark quickly reached back to his side allowing his palm to slam into his dagger so his other fingers could drap across the handle of the blade. Preparing it for possible confrontation Mark let his eyes peer around him closing his eyes.

"Blast...Maybe I should have taken one of them with me..." Mark muttered before numerous figures emerged from the bushes. A total of four men came toward the male surrounding him on all four sides. Mark taking his dagger tightly in hand began to look around. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, a sign of subconscious panic. Despite this, his exterior remained calm as he calculated what to do.

"Heh...What luck. We got their little planner...This couldn't be better. With you out of the way, that pathetic little group won't stand a chance!" One bandit howled in victory. This one bandit had blonde hair and matching green eyes a sadistic grin across his face as he held his axe tightly in his hand. They slowly creeped closer to Mark who began to access his dilemma. He knew most bandits were idiots. All brawn and no brain as he liked to say, which told him he had an instant mental advantage. If Mark played his cards right, he could trick them into taking out each other.

"We'll pick this one off! Then we'll kill the others! Capture the woman right boss?" The black haired bandit asked with his intense brown eyes staring at Mark as if he was a piece of meat. The leader stepped forward having red hair and matching red eyes to go with it. His build seemed a bit larger than the others. The leader cracked his neck and smirked closing in.

"The others are going for the girl and her friends. This shrimp is mine!" The leader called out grasping his axe tightly. With a quick swing he lifted his axe upward. The pure strength of this brute was obvious lifting such a large and heavy axe with such ease was an amazing feat of strength. Seeing this, Mark decided to act. Seeing the bandits arms begin to move downward he quickly darted to the right as the axe landed hard missing the tactician by a margin. He quickly ran to the left another bandit pursuing the young male as he ran toward one slower than he could. Upon seeing the bandit about to swing horizontally Mark quickly ducked, the other bandit coming close to grab him was hit by the axe instead digging deep into his rib causing the bandit to howl in pain dropping his own axe in the process. Already having bent down low, Mark twisted his body aiming his foot directly into the sensitive spot between the unwounded bandit's legs. Mark allowed his freehand to grasp the handle of the axe and with one quick move, used it to propel himself upward holding his dagger tightly in hand. With one quick thrust his dagger collided into the bandit's face killing him instantly. The other bandit collapsed to the ground in pain at this point the wound being too deep killed the bandit rather quickly as his death was inevitable. Before Mark could attack the leader and the remaining bandit, two arms came from under his arms locking together at the back of his neck.

"You little!-" The leader called out in frustration as the remaining bandit, the blonde haired one pulled back using his hands to force Mark's head downward inflicting pain. The leader with one powerful swing allowed his fist to collide into Mark's abdomen inflicting serious damage causing him to cough up blood. The opposing bandit in unison slammed his knee into Mark's lower back the infliction of the pain causing Mark to scream. The bandit leader began to revel in Mark's torment delivering a brutal uppercut inducing blood to splatter from his mouth slightly.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking all of your bones brat!" The leader called out. With a snap of the man's fingers the bandit grasped Mark's head quickly adjusting his body to throw the tactician into a tree as his body almost lifelessly slammed into the tree as it felt like his entire body had been broken purely on impact. Mark collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily as the leading bandit grasped Mark by the back of the neck throwing him up slightly into the air forcing his other hand forward impacting Mark's throat as the young tactician was pinned to the tree by his neck. A powerful strike hit him once again causing a broken nose as blood splattered onto the male's fist. Mark was battered and broken from merely three punches barely able to keep conscious, the searing pain making him feel like losing consciousness, but at the same time forced him to stay awake. The bandit punched Mark in the stomach once more causing another cough of blood. This splattered all over the bandit's face and into his eyes, the blood causing his eyes a large amount of pain causing a mix of a growl and yell to come from his throat. Mark began to descend half unconscious as another sound came to his ears.

"HOLD HIM!" The bandit leader called out before the other bandit ran forward slamming his arm into Mark's throat forcing him to remain pinned to the tree. The bandit's hands moved down grasping Mark's wrists and pulling back draping them around the tree. Somehow, Mark gained the strength to scream in agony once more echoing through the area. Mark's eyes began to close tears streaming down his face as he began to realize. He was about to die. A light flashed in his brain suddenly as something came to vision as he began to hear voices.

"Don't give up young warrior...You've made your way out of worse. Find the fire within...Don't quit now..." The voice echoed in his ears repeatedly before his eyes opened looking intense and determined, a piece of his past had returned as a thought came to him.

"_Father and brother wouldn't tolerate my tears...They'd want me to FIGHT BACK!_" Mark called out as the leader's own intense glare stared into Mark's. The bandit noticing this second wind realized that it was time to end this. The anger was a massive factor, but at this point, he did not care.

"That is it! I'm killing you now!" The leader grasping his axe, Mark forced his foot upward once again impacting the weak point of his body causing a howl to come from his form. Mark heard a sizzling noise. As he was about to struggle against the bandit's grip, but it was easier than he expected. Mark turned to see the bandit's body burned severely. Another fireball flew by impacting the bandit's stomach sending him away from Mark a bit. Turning around, Mark saw a male appear, roughly his age dressed in a red cloak appeared. With his purple hair, he looked to the other male and made a few steps toward him. Mark slowly felt his body collapse knee first onto the ground coughing roughly, no blood, but the cough was heavy on it's own. The young tactician began gasping for air as his eyes closed and his hand clenched over his chest in pain.

"B...Blast..." Mark growled out slightly. Before he tried to get up, he felt something touch his back as his pain began to grow relieved. Mark's breathing began to grow more stable and easy. The pain beginning to vanish allowing him to push himself up as he began to feel fine. He turned to now see a girl standing there. She was draped in a robe much like the other two, but it had no hood and was colored white. She also had hair colored a shade of pink with green eyes. The male now seeing that Mark had recovered nodded.

"Alright Serra. We've already grown more involved than we should have. Let's get out of here before this gets any worse." The mage ordered. The woman identified as Serra did not respond. She was examining Mark's face.

"Hey...Don't I know you from somewhere?" Mark blinked slightly not recognizing her at all. The woman snapped her fingers as she realized where he had seen him.

"You're the one who was in that coma! You woke up a lot sooner than I thought you would!" Mark looked to the cleric curiously. Since he was unconscious, he did not see her or even know she was there. The young tactician noticing the robes did however, manage to figure out that she was a cleric.

"Did you heal my wounds just now?" Mark asked curiously still feeling a slight pain under his jaw from the uppercut. He rubbed his jaw slowly before Serra nodded.

"Yeah. I did. Erk took out that bandit for you. So I took care of your wounds!" Once Mark heard the word bandit, a thought occurred to him. He turned to see that the leader was no longer unconscious on the ground. He was gone.

"Blast! He's gone! Oh no...The others!" Mark called out quickly grasping his dagger in his hand. Without much warning he began running quickly back toward the way he had come so he could go to aid his allies. After about six minutes of running, Mark finally came to the end of the area. Off in the distance he saw his friends in the midst of their conflict. As he began his pursuit one bandit's arm appeared meeting Mark's skull knocking him hard to the ground. With a quick move the bandit leapt on top of Mark wrapping his hands around the neck of the tactician. Mark struggled before realizing who it was. It was the leader that had been strangling him.

"You won't weasel your way out of this one!" He called out angrily. Forcing his hands against Mark's adam's apple almost as if he wanted to pop it like a bubble the air coming up short from Mark's throat. The tactician's hands squeezed the bandits as he attempted to force the aggressor off of him, but the shortness of air made him grow weak. His arms growing limp he felt himself slowly drifting away. The tactician heard a scream, the scream of Serra pretty far off. He knew no one was coming for him. Mark quickly extended both his index and middle fingers. With a quick movement and with what strength he had left he drilled his index and middle fingers up directly to the base of the bandit's nose. Mark had remembered a distinct fighting style he learned for self-defense before he lost his memory. He had remembered about two days earlier while he slept, and with his movement the bandit howled slightly grasping his nose beginning to stand off of Mark stumbling slightly.

"Heh...Pressure points...Thank god..." Mark mumbled to himself trying to catch his breath. By striking that pressure point, the bandit grew disoriented due to the sudden reaction of nerves so close to the brain. Not only that, but it had fractured his nose hence the reaction of pain. Mark stumbling to his feet quickly leaped up onto the bandit wrapping his bicep over his opponents adam's apple as his hand forced against the other temple pulling it toward his elbow as he applied pressure to the leader forcing hard against his neck. This was a move Mark learned during his pressure point training to defeat stronger and larger foes. He called out roughly as he began pulling hard to his throat. The force of the hold forced the bandit to his knees allowing Mark to stand on his two feet. With a fast movement, he shifted the position of his arm so his hand would crash into the bandit's chin, but the motion continued tilting the bandit's head until finally a snap echoed through the air. Mark panted heavily as the bandit leader fell dead to the ground. The young tactician looked up and began running toward the others. But he stopped realizing that the battle was already over. The tactician panted slowly and gave a weary smile realizing that his friends had been victorious. The sound of a twig snapping hit Mark's ears. Turning he saw a blade hit his right arm. Eight more bandits appeared grabbing Mark and forcing him toward ground holding each of his limbs and lifting him up.

"We can't win, but let's make them pay! Kill their friend!" The swordsman who apparently led ordered. The four bandits began tugging roughly onto Mark's limbs in an effort to rip his arms and legs off of his stomach and torso. It induced a loud scream from the tactician before two fireballs came crashing into a bandit freeing Mark's legs. He felt the lower portion of his body hit the ground before two more came crashing into the ones holding his arms. He drifted and slid against the ground as they flew off and away from Mark. As the leader was about to make a move, a spear penetrated his heart forcing him hard onto the ground as an axe flew by decapitating one of them. With two bandits left, one of them quickly grasped Mark by the neck holding an axe at his waist backing to a tree so he could not be jumped from behind. The Legion as well as Erk and Serra came and watched this stopping their movements as the two bandits stepped back.

"Stop! Or your friend dies!" The bandit holding Mark captive exclaimed. The bandit smirked as the others seemed to submit. Lyn closing her eyes let her head nod slowly. In a moments notice the second bandits hand wrapped around the skull of the one holding Mark captive. From under the sleeve of his cloak, a blade emerged piercing straight through the skull, killing the bandit resulting in a smirk from the attacker not only freeing Mark, but saving his life in the process. Withdrawing his blade he moved back to let the bandit's body fall. Grasping Mark by the shoulder, he tugged the male away so he would not be crushed by the body of the bandit. Lyn smiled as she walked over.

"Thank you Jabari. You were a real help." The Sacaen said with a smile on her face. The bandit wrapped his hand around his wrist and began moving it around to stretch his muscles.

"It was nothing. It was for an old friend. Plus, after everything you did for me, it was nothing. Anything you need Lyn. I'm here for you." Jabari turned away from the group and lifted his arm as a way of waving to them. Lyn moved toward him in objection shaking her head.

"Jabari. Why don't you join us? I mean you are my friend. And it would be nice for another Lorca survivor to be here." Mark still catching up was especially thrown off when he heard Lyn call this man apparently named Jabari 'Lorca survivor'.

"Whoa, wait back up. What on Earth is going on?" Mark was beyond confused at the moment trying to process what was going on in front of him.

"Oh right. Mark. This is Jabari. He is a close friend of mine who I've known since before the whole Lorca tribe was destroyed. Though, he wasn't with us when it happened...It's a long story for another time." Lyn answered to Mark's question. The humble tactician rubbed his head in confusion and nodded beginning to understand what was going on. Or at least he was able to make an assumption. He nodded a bit and held his head.

"Erm...Right...Let's just go inside...My head is killing me..." Mark mumbled before Serra placed her staff on Mark's shoulder beginning to heal his wounds.

"You need to stop getting hurt Mark...This is only one of many times you have been attacked when separated from the group. You're lucky Jabari was on our side. And that these two were here..." Lyn sighed as she kneeled by her friend.

"Everyone. Go to the inn and relax. I'll stay here with Mark." Axel however stepped forward and crossed his arms looking down to Mark shaking his head.

"I tol-"

"I don't want to hear it Axel." Mark hissed as he felt the staff beginning to heal. He looked up to Lyn and stood slowly moving the staff off of his shoulder. His face was in better light now showing a look of pure sadness and grimace. He sighed and turned beginning to walk away. "Say...Lyn...Could I...Speak to you alone for a moment?" Lyn was surprised by how Mark was acting since it wasn't like him at all. She slowly nodded as Mark began to walk back toward the forests he was ambushed in as his friend Lyn followed him inside. Upon reaching the area of the initial ambush he stopped. The dead bodies of the three bandits remained there still freshly killed. Mark looked down to the ground and closed his eyes.

"Mark...Is something wrong?" Lyn asked before Mark's eyes opened. The opening of his eyes revealed tears forming at the bottom of his eyes. It was quite obvious now.

"I...I am sorry Lyn...But...Maybe it's best I just go." Upon hearing the words of her tactician, Lyn's eyes widened in response before shaking her head quickly.

"Go? Why? Why would you leave us now when we're so close to Caelin?" Mark looked down toward the ground and sighed sadly seeing his blood all over the area recollecting all the pain he went through in this area just shy of an hour or so earlier.

"Look at me Lyn...I'm useless! I get beaten down in every battle we're in! On the brink of death only to be the damsel in distress every fucking time! Not only that, but defeating those bandits without me made me realize that you don't even need me as a tactician! I'm useless to you! I'm just another mouth to feed! A waste of-" Lyn quickly forced her hand against Mark's cheek slapping him. The tactician's head flew to the side as his hand covered the area struck by the Caelin Princess. Her eyes were now filled with sadness of their own.

"How could you say that Mark? How could you truly believe that. You've helped us before! You're not worthless. If you weren't with us, I'd have died plenty of times over by now. Sure, we managed to handle today alone, but it doesn't mean we can win every battle by ourselves! Without you! Our strategist. Even if what you said was true, I wouldn't care! You're my friend Mark. And most of if not everyone in the group would agree! Don't put yourself down. You're an amazing tactician and an amazing friend. If you weren't there when Kent and Sain helped us. Axel would have been left to die. And I likely would have been killed too. If you weren't there last night. All of us would be dead and Dorcas would have inadvertently killed his own wife...Mark. You're not useless. Don't sell yourself short. Besides..." Lyn closed her eyes. "You killed the leader and two of his henchmen by yourself. Simply through strategy and using their own brute strength against them..."

"How did you..."

"The leader called out angrily when meeting us on the battlefield. Saying that they nearly had you, but that you managed to kill two and then some mage killed the other and he narrowly escaped. And I saw the struggle with the leader. It was hard to make out, but I could tell from a distance...You're not useless Mark...Remember that..." Mark upon hearing Lyn's words remained silent and looked down to the ground nodding slowly. He closed his eyes and turned beginning to walk away.

"I'll be back in a bit...I'm going to go gather the supplies..." Mark mumbled as he walked off. "Oh...And Lyn..." Hearing her name the Sacaen looked up to her friend after a moment of believing she had not gotten through to him. When he turned a weak smile was on his face his tears were on his cheeks, but stopped flowing beginning to dry.

"Thank you...For everything..." Mark wiped the tears from his face and turned continuing to the village to gather supplies. Lyn watched her friend leave and saw something in his eyes when he looked to her. Almost as if he had completely been resurrected by her words. This allowed her to smile slightly as she closed her eyes and turned to begin walking away.

-To be Continued-


End file.
